It Had to Be You
by perks-of-being-a-pikachu
Summary: After the assassination of the Earth Queen, Detective Korra goes undercover to infiltrate the group responsible. The Red Lotus. The only way she can do that is through one person with connections to the ruthless group. A young woman named Asami Sato. With the help of her partner Detective Mako, Korra lives a life of a uni-student at RCU and tries to work her way in. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

It Had to Be You - Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra and its characters. All rights belong to their respectable owners Michael Dante DiMartino and Byran Konietzko.

This is my very very first fic so please be nice. Heavily inspired by other undercover cop fanfics from multiple fandoms (love these AU's). This is a Modern AU. Set in the Avatar world minus the bending and avatar stuff. May contain some coarse language and some depiction of violence. I'm not sure how in detail I'm going to go on the violent stuff so I just rated this M for now, just in case. Again please be nice since this is my first attempt at multi-chapter fanfiction but constructive criticism, comments, follows, favorites, etc. are greatly greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

On a Saturday morning at the Republic City Police Department, Korra walked into the front doors and proceeded into the elevator. She sipped some coffee from her mug and muttered 'good morning' to her co-workers as she got onto her designated floor and went over to her desk. She sat down and began to sort out some files ready to start her day.

"KORRA, MAKO, IN MY OFFICE." the chief barked from her door startling everyone in the floor.

Terrified, Korra looked over at Mako at the other side of the room. _'What the fuck did you do?'_ Mako mouthed.

The young woman just shrugged her shoulders in reply. After taking a nervous breath and she made her way to the chief's office with her partner right behind her. After walking in they sat down on the chairs in front of Chief Lin Beifong's desk, while the Beifong herself was flipping through various files before talking.

"Firsts things first, you didn't screw up on anything so relax." Lin clarified.

Korra and Mako sighed in relief, "Then why are we here chief?"

"It's because I have a new case for you two," she said as she plopped down files in front of them on the desk.

The two detectives each picked up one of the files on the table and flipped through them. "Wait, wait holy shit isn't this that dude that blew up that Air Temple a few years ago?" Korra asked as she pointed out a mugshot of the man in the file.

"Yeah thats Zaheer, Leader of that robbery and assassination group Red Lotus. And this," Mako said pointing to a woman's mugshot in the file in his hand,"is his wife, P'li."

"Yes yes, I'm sure you're both familiar with the Red Lotus. Wether it be from the newspapers, the internet, or rumours." Lin said, "But their lethality is no rumour. As of last night at approximately 3:52am they appeared at the Earth Kingdom. And stealthily and effectively infiltrated the Palace."

"Weren't there guards, I don't know, guarding the palace at that time? Surely the most elite guards in such vast numbers would've seen something." Korra questioned in disbelief. The Red Lotus were an efficient and stealthy group, but getting into the Earth Palace was crazy. Not even a mouse or anything with a living soul could get in with the tight security of the Royal Guards and the Dai Li combined.

"Don't interrupt." the chief barked, successfully making Korra sit up in attention. "As I was saying, they infiltrated the Palace by hacking the security system. They disengaged multiple alarms and also altered the surveillance systems allowing them to become invisible. With those out of the way, they made their way to the Queen's quarters killing everyone in their path." Lin took out another file and handed it to Mako. Inside were photo evidences of the crime. Korra took some and saw multiple dead guards. Some soaked in blood, others had their bodies bent in irregular angles and some with multiple slashes across their body and gunshot wounds to the head.

"According to the evidence presented at the scene and an autopsy, they entered the Queen's bedroom and they suffocated her to death with a plastic bag over her head." Lin continued.

Glancing over to the photo in Mako's hand, Korra saw a photo of the dead Queen's head inside a plastic bag. The late majesty's eyes still wide open, staring and empty. _Damn_ , Korra thought, _may she rest in peace._

"Now detectives, I know this city, heck this entire world is fucked up as it is and crimes like these aren't as shocking anymore due to the continuous rise and severity of crime rate. But this shit cannot be handled or dealt with lightly," Beifong asserted, "we need to put a stop to this group right now before their plans get more and more ruthless and dangerous."

"Well uh, chief?"

"What Mako?"

"Haven't we tried that before? Like capturing them?" Mako asked implying that previous efforts weren't successful.

Lin sighed. "Yes I know our previous missions throughout the department weren't successful. Since those sons of bitches know how to escape and vanish from the radar before we even set foot out of this building. But hopefully we can finally arrest them if you two do this right."

The chief straightened up and folded her arms and spoke with an authoritative tone, "Detective Mako, Detective Korra, your mission is to go undercover and successfully infiltrate and acquire information about the plans and activities of the Red Lotus. Which, in turn, will help us capture them efficiently in the right time and place. Korra you will be the one infiltrating while Mako assists you from the outside."

Mako nearly stood up abruptly in response but was stopped as Lin shot him down with a glare, "But wait, why does she get to go undercover? I know more about these kinds of things than her! I know more strategies about infiltration than her."

"Y-yeah what he said." Korra said agreeing with her partner even though she was slightly offended at his comment.

"That's the problem Mako, you know too much strategies and you go by the book a lot," Lin explained,"in other circumstances your knowledge would be helpful but you're a natural cop for crying out loud. In this case your cover would be blown the minute the Red Lotus sees you walk in"

Mako slumped into his seat and looked away, "I guess."

"Korra on the other hand," chief continued addressing Korra,"though you may not be as natural as Mako, your adaptability, social skills and as well as other skills you have might help you get through this. You will be infiltrating through the Red Lotus' connections, not the main members themselves."

"Yes Ma'am" The water-tribe girl replied still in disbelief.

Beifong took another file from her desk and handed it to Korra,"Now as for your cover identity its all in there, your past and your present. Read it, love it, breathe it. From now on the Korra you are now is dead until this mission is over. From today you are a student from Republic City University and you will live like it."

Korra looked into her 'cover identity' file. _Multiple minor offences, recently moved into the city last year, works at local café, etc. etc._ Korra read.

"Now the members of the Red Lotus and it's connections are very very hard to track but we managed to locate one of them," Lin said tapping one of the files on the desk which Mako picked up and opened, "shes around your age Korra and she is also a student at RCU. Hence why we put you there Korra. And we also sneaked you in some classes with her. Be her friend, rival, even her lover if she rolls that way for all I care. Just do what you have to do and navigate your way into the Red Lotus, while Mako assists you in any way to achieve that, is that understood?"

"Yes chief!" the two detectives saluted.

With a nod of satisfaction,"Okay, read these files tonight and I'll see you two tomorrow for further briefing. Dismissed."

* * *

At a local bar Mako and Korra sat in a booth at the back corner furthest away from people. While taking a sip of his beer, Mako read each file carefully while his partner did the same.

"Wow, I'm surprised there isn't a price on their head since these records are bloody heavy. ' _Heist on the Royal Fire National Bank - total amount stolen 943,908 yuans.'_ I have to say, great job to them." Korra said.

"Yeah," Mako nodded,"They only used to preform heist towards government banks. Supposedly they stole the money to 'return it back to the people' as they said, since the government was pretty corrupt."

"Pshh please," Korra scoffed, "President Raiko and the whole lot of them in the government are still corrupt. No one in the city can barely even survive financially right now 'cause the politicians are hogging up the money for themselves."

"Well except if you have a pretty decent job or a rich family but yeah I agree." Mako replied, "I guess thats why the crime rate and gang activity is getting higher and higher huh?"

Korra nodded, "Well if you want money you gotta fight for it, or in this case - steal it or earn it illegally unless you have a good job."

After a few moments of silence and taking sips of their own drinks, Korra grew tired of reading and ended up observing the people at the bar.

Behind the bar counter was an old man named Toza would owned the locally famous bar, serving drinks and making idle-chat. Across from him were two billiard-ball tables parallel to each other with a couple of semi-drunk customers playing. And around the rest of the room were tables and chairs and booths; some filled with people, others vacant. Looking out the window, it was getting a bit late since the sunlight from the streets were fading.

"Kinda crazy how they move from just stealing money to killing political leaders." Mako said, gaining Korra's attention.

Korra shrugged, "Well they are a revolutionist group too aren't they? Their message has been clear since the start, 'Fuck the government, power to the people'. Can't blame them to be honest for like, you know, hating the government's corruption. But murdering them is too much. They'll cause chaos to the city more than anything."

"Well once we finish this mission and capture them, they'll be the least of our worries behind bars," Mako said as he stood up, "Anyways I'm gonna go home now I'm tired, how bout you?"

"I think I'm gonna stay here for a while and finish my drink." Korra said bringing her cup to her lips.

"Okay," Mako put on his jacket, "don't get too drunk and forget to read the files, you have like one more left to read. And memorize your cover."

Korra rolled her eyes in response, _yeah yeah don't worry_ , she replied.

"Don't forget, Lee is gonna cut your hair tomorrow for your new cover look." Mako smirked.

Korra frowned, "Don't remind me. Does the chief not know how _long_ it took me to grow my hair this long? Fucking forever!"

"Yeah yeah, have fun while it lasts. Bye partner." he waved as he made his way to the door.

"See ya."

After her partner left Korra made her way towards the counter to buy another beer, "Hey Toza, one more please. Thanks."

"You and spiky looked serious over there. You guys have a new case?" Toza asked with his scruffy voice.

Korra shushed him and whispered covering her mouth with a hand, "Shush Toza it's an undercover mission. So you know, keep it down low. From tomorrow you don't know me or Mako or anything."

"Oh shit, okay okay. My bad." he bartender held his hands up, "Say since you're technically gonna be 'gone' for a long time, your drinks are on the house."

A big grin plastered itself on her face, "Man you're the best! By the way how is yo-"

"Ah shit wait sorry," Toza reached for his ringing phone, "I gotta take this give me a sec."

Korra watched the old man walk through the door while drinking her free beer. She unlocked her phone and checked her e-mail as a cold chill shot up her body. Looking towards the source to the cold breeze, she saw a young woman entering while holding the door open with a hand pressed firmly on the wooden frame, her eyes scanning the room. The detective tried not to stare at the newly arrived customer, but _holy shit_ she couldn't help it. She watched the raven haired beauty search for something or someone in the bar with her impossibly beautiful green eyes. She wore a slightly worn-out black leather jacket with a white top underneath and burgundy jeans that matched with the deep red colour on her lips. Korra met the woman's eyes and blushed when the woman took her time sharing the gaze before shifting her attention to another person.

Disappointment showered over Korra as the flawless woman made her way to a good-looking man seated at one of the tables. She sighed, _oh well can't really expect her to be single with her looks._ As Korra was about to turn around on her bar stool she heard a loud slam on a table. Gaining her attention she turned to see the same woman pinning the boyfriend-person's head against the table and twisting his right arm behind him.

"Yo dude!" the terrified man shouted in fear, "I told you I'm gonna pay you next week! I-I promise please."

"Shut the fuck up Haku, you said that last week. Now pay up!" the woman asserted.

 _Oh, so he isn't a boyfriend,_ Korra thought even though that shouldn't be her biggest issue right now. The detective was about to stand up and break up the conflict but stopped herself. She remembered that she was supposed to be keep a low profile, since she was going to start her undercover mission tomorrow. She couldn't risk an entire mission for this one fight, it wasn't worth it. So she just watched the negotiation unfold.

"Come on Red p-please you're gonna break my arm! I have a family to feed, I don't have the money right now." the man begged struggling under the restraint.

The woman, _Red_ , chuckled with a serious glint in her eyes, "Do not give me that bullshit. If you cared or even had a family you wouldn't've bought that Mazda RX-7 Veilside from me last week. I have a business to run and a place to rent, if you can't keep up with my agreements then you're going to have a bad time. And trust me, you _do not_ fuck with me."

"Fine fine! Here here, just take it all of it." the man Haku pleaded while taking out random amounts of scrunched up bills from his front pocket as well as his entire wallet.

Red released him and started counting up the money. With a slight nod she turned to the man who was whimpering on the floor cradling his arm. "Well look at that, you do have money you liar. You're 2 yuans off but I won't hunt your ass down again because you aren't even worth that much," she spat.

"T-that was for my rent for my apartment and money for food man. Come on c-cut me some slack."

Red stared him down, " Don't you ever fuck with me again or else it will be the last thing you'll do. We all need money Haku and we all need to survive so don't think you're anything special. Welcome to Republic fucking City."

Pleased with the results Red turned around and made her way to the door while meeting the gaze of a certain cute blue-eyed girl. With a wink and a blush in return, she exited the bar with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Korra sat at the living room of her new apartment. The apartment was for her mission since she can't really use her original one due to the risk of her cover getting blown. The one-bedroom and fully furnished but decently sized apartment was situated close to the Republic City University, perfect and convenient for her new uni-student life.

After reading and various failed attempts to correctly memorize _all_ of the information on her cover identity file, Korra slumped further into her couch. She couldn't help but think back to that beautifully attractive, yet scary and fierce, woman she saw at the bar a few hours ago. _She winked at me,_ Korra blushed once more. The water tribe girl shook her head, _no no no no focus you're, uh, Katara now that works in a bakery sh- oh shit no, a coffee shop, right_. Korra rubbed her face with her hands trying to grab every ounce of concentration she could get at 1am. Giving up she plopped the file down onto the coffee table and picked up another file. The last one she had to read.

Opening it up she read over the basic information about a young woman named Asami Yasuko Sato. The only known and solid connection of the Red Lotus, that the department knew about. A couple of offences here and there but nothing major. No parents, both murdered. Father's murder case still unsolved. Has three adoptive siblings. Student at RCU. Works at a mechanical shop near Avatar Park. After reading more information, Korra flipped the page and gasped. She aimed the file more towards the light trying to figure out if her eyes were just fucking with her. In the file were candid pictures of a flawless raven-haired, green-eyed woman. The same exact person Korra saw at the bar. Red,

The blue-eyed girl just gaped at the file for a couple of moments trying to process the information. _Shit shit shit shit shit, she knows my face and my hair, and- fuck my cover's blown before I even started._ Korra dropped her face into her hands with her elbows on her knees. _She doesn't know me though so that's okay, it's okay, the mission is still alive I got this,_ she coaxed herself. Korra looked at the file again, her eyes scanning over the photos. She compared the pictures to the real thing she saw in the bar. And Korra has to say, the pictures did not do her justice.

The Detective sighed, "Out of all people in this god damn city, it had to be her. She will be the death of me." Cleaning up the files and calling it a day.

The chief's words rang through her head as she drifted into sleep, ' _Be her friend, rival, even her lover if she rolls that way for all I care. Just do what you have to do and navigate your way into the Red Lotus…'._

 _Lover,_ Korra thought as her heart fluttered a bit, _doesn't sound bad at all… we'll see._


	2. Chapter 2

It Had To be You - Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra and its characters.

Sorry I took a long time to write this chapter, I had a busy summer. Reviews, follows, favourites are high appreciated thanks.

* * *

"Okay, welcome to your new home Naga," Korra announced while letting the big dog bolt into the apartment, "Or at least until Mako and I finish the job."

After a few sniffs and exploring here and there, Naga gave a happy bark and strolled into the kitchen. Korra grinned at the sight of Naga wagging her tail happily.

Already making herself at home, Naga tried squeezing herself into one of the lower cupboards, which was a bit too small for her.

"You do know that you're not a pup now, right?" Korra asked her big dog while taking off her shoes.

Naga yawned in response before closing her eyes. The pair had just finished their daily morning routine of jogging and playing in the park. Which helps both of them stay in shape. The young woman wiped sweat from her forehead and ran her fingers through her hair- ' _what the hell- oh wait I forgot.'_ Korra remembered what happened yesterday...

* * *

 _"Korra I swear to god I will handcuff you to the chair just sit still!" Mako growled._

 _"How bout you shut the fuck up! You're not the one who's getting his hair shaved off!"_

 _"Korra please, I'm not going to shave you bald I'm just cutting your hair shorter." the hairdresser reassured her, trying to coax her back into the chair._

 _After a couple minutes of resistance, the water-tribe girl gingerly sat down onto the chair. Closing her eyes the entire way through, she felt her hair getting shorter and shorter with each snip of those horrendous scissors. She felt a cold chill run down her spine. Her neck felt cold and exposed to the cold air. 'Cold air during a warm day... holy fuck Lee is literally making me bald.' Korra panicked._

 _"Okay," Lee started, "I didn't make you bald don't worry. I never make my customers look ugly. They didn't name me #1 Best Hairdresser in Republic City for nothing honey."_

 _Korra opened her eyes and stared angrily at the hairdresser, too afraid to look forward into the mirror. And to see her beautiful hair chopped off after her months of effort to make it look healthy- it would break her heart._

 _Lee put her hands up in defence, "Hey now come on. I have bragging rights," she chuckled, "You look cute though and still good-looking Korra, if you don't trust my observations then look into the mirror and see for yourself."_

 _Hesitantly she looked into the mirror and was actually surprised. Her hair was cut above her shoulder, kind of like a bob-cut. It made her look a bit more fresh and younger. Not bad. She ran her fingers through her hair and cringed as she actually felt how short her hair was. 'God this is going to take a lot to get used to.' Korra thought._

* * *

Korra's phone beeped as she walked out of her apartment door.

 _'I'm on my way, I'll drop you off at RCU.'_ Mako texted.

After a couple of minutes Korra saw Mako's car pull up into the street and made her way towards it.

"Hey partner." Korra greeted as she got into the car, fist-bumping with Mako.

"How's the new hair for you?" he asked as he drove out onto the street.

"Ugh don't even get me started. My hair keeps flying into my face 'cause it's so short."

"Hey don't be like that, life's too _short_ to be grumpy about that." Mako joked waiting for Korra to start laughing. Instead he received an unamused face from his partner.

"Mako please leave the jokes to me. Or I swear to god if you make another terrible joke about something that's short I will-"

"Okay okay," Mako interrupted, "Sheesh I was just trying to relax you a little before we get to the university and start the mission."

After a few seconds Korra huffed an apology and rolled her eyes, "Fine fine sorry."

"Nah it's okay. We all know you get _short_ tempered sometimes." Mako smirked pleased with himself. Before he could say another word Korra punched him hard on the shoulder.

* * *

Walking out of the main office of the university, Korra walked around trying to figure out the different parts of the huge area. Referring to an RCU map given to her, she made her way around different buildings, lecture halls, quads, etc. but she couldn't find where her World History class was.

 _I become a cop and detective but I can't even find a room on a map, oh my god,_ Korra chided herself.

Korra continued walking around different buildings and parts of the university but got more and more frustrated with each step. Clearly the crinkled map in her hand wasn't helping at all since she noticed that she had walked past this exact _same_ building and soccer field for the fifth time already.

' _At this rate I'm gonna be late for my first class_.' she huffed,' _Out of all things, this had to be the hardest thing in this god damn missio-_ '

"Ow!" Korra grunted as a ball crashed into the side of her head.

Korra looked around getting more frustrated and pissed off by the second. While rubbing the side of her head she saw a girl with short hair, running up to her wearing soccer shorts and an RCU soccer academy shirt to match.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! Are you okay?" the girl asked as she reached Korra. A big apologetic expression on her face.

Seeing that the girl's concern and apology were genuine, Korra replied, "Nah it's okay I guess, no big deal. I can take a hit."

"I'm still so sorry though," the girl continued, "well apart from me kicking that ball, my brother Wing is kind of part to blame for being a lousy goalkeeper and can't save a damn ball." Finishing her sentence off by giving a smirk and a playful side eye towards one of the two boys (who were twins) on the field. _'I heard that!'_ the goalkeeper twin, Wing, shouted back.

Korra chuckled at the exchange while the girl kept talking. "Anyways I'm still really sorry, is there anything I can do for you so you won't be pissed at me?"

"Oh no no, as I said it's okay it was just a random accident," Korra thought for a moment, "well you could help me out actually since you've held up that offer. Do you know where this class is? I'm kinda new here" Korra fished out her schedule from her bag and gave it to the girl.

"Hmm let me see," the girl looked the paper, "oh this room! Yeah this is one of the newest parts of the university. I bet you couldn't find it on the map huh? Yeah that map has been like 2 years out-dated."

Korra sighed in relief. _So I'm not that stupid after all._

The girl looked up from the schedule, "Actually I can walk you there if you want, so that you won't get lost again."

Korra face lit up, "Really? Thank you so much... uh-"

"My name's Opal," the girl smiled as she walked over to her sports bag and started packing up her things, "And no problem, I'm on my way to Zaofu Café anyways which is close to where you're going. So it's a win-win."

Opal waved goodbye to her two brothers before turning to Korra, "Come on let's go. We don't want you to be late."

Walking around the university wasn't all that bad now since Opal was there to talk about different buildings and what types of field or subjects they center in. Opal explained the different quads and hot-spots for hangouts that they pass. "Yeah that quad is mainly where engineers hang out since it's close to their building." Opal informed her, "and over there is the library." She pointed towards a big building. "It has a couple of floors and a lot of books obviously but there's also a lot of tables and quiet comfortable spots throughout the place if you ever want to study in there. Just beware of the librarian though, you talk half a pitch higher than a whisper, she'll swoop down and claw you with her library cards no joke." Korra gulped at the thought.

Finally after a couple of minutes they reached their destination.

"Here we go, the long awaited World History class!" Opal announced, "do you have your books and coffee and stuff like that to pull you through for this morning class?"

Korra chuckled, "Yeah, all set ma'am!" She saluted jokingly which caused Opal to do the same. They burst out laughing at their weird gestures.

"Yenno you're actually a really cool person to hang out with," Opal complimented, "Oh wait by the way what was your name again?"

"Thanks Opal. Oh my name is Kata- _what the fuck?!"_ Korra shrieked as she was lifted into the air by two strong arms around her waist from behind. By instinct Korra rammed her foot into the stranger's leg and got a cry of pain in reply. She ripped herself from their grip, turned and got into a fighting stance.

"Oh my god!" Opal cried as she ran over to the strange guy who was sitting down on the ground rubbing and looking at the shoe print on his leg, "are you okay?"

The guy groaned, "Yeah yeah I'm fine." He looked up at Korra, "Bro chill! It's me!"

Korra loosened her stance and gaped, "Bolin?"

"The one and only. Come here!" Bolin grinned and pulled himself up to bear hug Korra and lift her into the air while doing so. "I missed you so much." Bolin said, his eyes tearing up.

"I missed you too bro, now ease up on the hug and let me down" Korra laughed but then started coughing, "no seriously Bolin you're crushing my ribs."

"Oh sorry sorry," Bolin smiled sheepishly while he let her down.

After feeling her feet finally touch the ground, the girl punched Bolin in the arm, "Thanks for not telling me that you came back to the city _bro_." crossing her arms and pretended to look mad.

"I'm sorryyy," Bolin said, "I only came back a couple of days ago from filming the new movie I'm in. It's called 'Nuktuk' and we filmed it at the South. It was soooo cool! Varrick said that he's gonna make me really really famous. Imagine bro. Me on posters, ads, billboards." he squealed, "and on _plushies_."

"Plushies?"

Bolin's face lit up, "Yes plushies and action figures an-"

"Ahem." a cough from the side interrupted him. It was Opal.

"Sorry to break up the reunion but uh is your name actually _'what the fuck_ '?" she asked Korra.

Korra gave off a nervous laugh, "Aha no, I wish it was, but no. Its actually K-"

But then she was interrupted and her blood ran cold.

"Korra!" Bolin cut in with a big fucking smile on his face.

"You guys know eachother?" Opal asked.

Korra froze, "Uhh-"

"Oh yeah we've known each other since we were like kids and..." Bolin continued.

The detective didn't know how long she stood there on that very place just staring at Bolin as he went on and on, arms moving around animatedly while he talked about their childhood and practically their entire fucking life story. When a certain Bolin starts talking, he never stops. _That's it, I'm dead. If Bolin's babbling mouth doesn't kill me, Beifong will be more than happy to finish the job._ She could literally picture the chief leading her by the hand to the doors of death and kicking her unfortunate ass in herself. Korra felt her soul leave her body as Bolin told Opal about their high school years together.

On and on he went about their childhood. Korra tried to slip in a word or two into his dialog to stop him from talking but it was continuously drowned down by Bolin's enthusiastic story telling. Giving up Korra pulled herself together. _Fuck it._

"...me, my brother and Korra love sparring together to the point w—ooff!" Bolin doubled-over as Korra rammed her elbow into his stomach.

Opal, who was enjoying the story, just stared at the two with confusion or shock? She didn't even know. Raising an eyebrow trying to get an answer, she looked at Korra who was scratching the back of her neck and forcing a small, yet awkwardly nervous laugh.

"Hehe uh yeah sorry but didn't you had to go somewhere after walking me here to my class?" Korra asked, "Zakoo Café or something like that?"

Opal's eyes widened as realization hit her. As Bolin finally regained himself, Opal looked at her watch. "Oh my god I'm gonna be so late for work." she said as she started walking away, "Thanks for reminding me, it was nice meeting you Korra. Bye Bolin see you later babe." And with a wave she sprinted around a corner with her sports bag flying around and banging into the side of her leg.

"Bye." Bolin coughed a reply before turning to Korra,"What was that for?!"

Korra grabbed him by the arm, "You. Me. Talk. Now." she said every word with a stomp of her foot a she dragged Bolin into a corner that was almost, yet sufficiently, hidden from plain sight. After taking a few seconds to look around checking if there were any prying eyes or ears she looked at Bolin dead in the eye as she spoke firmly, "Bolin, I need to listen to me and listen well. I am currently undercover in a secret mission which I will not and cannot tell you details about. Right now, as my cover identity, I am not supposed to be the Korra you know but since you leaked some of our past to Opal then I guess I have to work my way around that now. But since I am still undercover do not, I repeat, do not tell anyone who I really am, my mission, my real job, our past that you haven't already talked about, my personal life including my family, nothing. If you don't do that my mission will fail or if worse comes to worst, I'll end up dead. You cannot tell anyone nor interfere with whatever I am doing. Is that understood?"

Korra stared at Bolin waiting for a response as he just stared blankly at Korra.

"Bolin, come on say something for fucks sake." Korra said sounding a bit pissed off as she glanced around occasionally in case someone walked by.

After a couple of long seconds of silence Bolin finally found his voice, "So wait," he whispered leaning in more towards Korra, "you mean to say you're a cop?"

"Uh yes I am Bo. Undercover cop." she affirmed.

Bolin grinned at her answer delighted. "Oh my god wait does that mean that you have a gun and a badge?"

Surprised by the enthusiasm during a serious topic Korra replied a bit confused, "Uhh yeah I do, like every other cop... Where are you going with this?"

"Oh my gosh, so do you have like cool gadgets and stuff like James Bond or—ohh! oh! like Totally Spies?" Bolin jumped, "Like those jetpacks or lipsticks that are actually lasers that can cut through steel a-"

"Bolin stay focused!" the annoyed detective cut him off, "And no I'm not flipping James Bond or Totally Spies and no jetpacks, no lasers. Just a handgun inside my jacket. I'm not a secret agent, I'm just an undercover cop. Do you have anymore questions that do not relate to entertainment media lies and stereotypes?"

Bolin gave her a pout and narrowed his eyes a bit in response while thinking hard about his next question. After a couple of seconds his face lit up and snapped his fingers, "So if you don't have tech savvy stuff then you must be a superhero! Or- or like you're Black Widow 2.0 and is some part of an Avengers kind of team. I bet you can hair-flip someone into unconsciousness like her if your hair was longer! Wait that reminds me when did you cut your hair?"

Korra stayed silent as she tried to remain calm. She could feel her eye twitching a bit in annoyance as he spoke. She understood that Bolin can never fail to be enthusiastic about everything and anything regardless of what's happening or how serious things are. That's just the way he is. But lord help her she is so close to strangling him on the spot right now. "Bro," she started sharply in a low tone, "I am literally so close to judo-flipping you onto the ground right now. I'm not an avenger or a 007 agent. I am just an undercover cop trying to investigate shit. Now, do you understand everything I just said about confidentiality and how it would potentially affect my entire mission and life? Yes or no?" Korra asserted. She will not let him step a single foot out until she's sure that he will keep his mouth shut.

"Yes! Yes I understand bro, I promise I'll keep my mouth shut from now on," Bolin gulped as he picked up the seriousness in Korra's voice, "You have my absolute word my friend! You can trust me." Korra sighed in relief and nodded at those words. "Now I don't know what you're doing in your secret-y secret stuff but be careful okay? I'm serious."

Korra chuckled at his concern, "No promises Bo, but I promise that nothing's gonna knock me down that easy. And you gotta deal with it! Now let me get to class before I become late." Korra gave him a hug, "And thanks for keeping this secret by the way."

Bolin hugged her back, "Hey now come on I've got your back bro! No problem. And luckily for you," he smiled, "you get to sit beside the cooliest person in the world during your class! I'm in the same class as you."

"Really?"

"Yep. Now come on let's go, Prof. Hiro isn't that nice to students who come in late. Trust me I've seen his bad side." he said as they rushed into their room.

It was around 7pm at night and the sun was nearly set while the autumn weather lurked around during mid-October. It was a tad bit more chillier than the regular autumn weather but it wasn't too bad since Korra grew up in the brisk cold weather of the Southern Water Tribe.

She sat down on a nearby bench where she was meeting up with Bolin. Her long-time friend invited her to a dinner out with Opal and their other friend in a small celebration on his return from filming the new movie that he's in. Korra sat there shifting her eyes on the different things around her as she waited. The science building, the trash can in the corner, a person out for a jog, trees, the dark and light colors of the leaves, that random scrunched up Coke can on the sidewalk.

After a couple of moments Bolin appeared and greeted her. "Hey bro, you ready to go?" he fist-bumped with her as they started walking along.

"So, where are we eating at?" Korra asked. Though she has lived in the city for a couple of years, she wasn't familiar with the restaurants or food places around the university.

"Well it's this cool noodle place called Narooks. It's pretty good. There's a couple of water tribe dishes there if you'd like to try. But they have so much good dishes there _oh my god_ I would live under one of the tables there if I could. My favourite is one of their speciality dishes inspired by Earth nation noodles and ugh I would marry it right now if I wasn't together and in love with Opal." Bolin fangirled (or fanboyed).

The girl just laughed at his review of the restaurant. Him and Korra almost had the same taste in food so she believed him on his high-rating praise of the food. And with those illustrations that he gave, she was sure that those noodles would fuck her taste buds off.

As they pulled into a street, Korra's eyes were pulled to a colorful-noodle-shaped font sign. _Narook's Noodlery._ As they entered a restaurant they found a table booth and made themselves comfortable. Bolin informed her that Opal and their other friend were nearly here. In the meantime Korra read the menu in her hand. Reading the descriptions of the different dishes, she had to admit her mouth watered a couple of times.

Bolin spoke up, "So theres only gonna be four of us tonight sadly. Not that I won't enjoy your company with Opal and our friend but the rest of our other friends are busy with work and school stuff. But I can introduce you to the rest when we meet them." he leaned in and whispered lowly after glancing around their surroundings, "and so you know you can blend in a bit more for your super-mission thing."

Korra chuckled a bit, "Thanks Bo, I appreciate it."

"Hey guys!" Opal arrived, "Oh hey Korra I'm so glad that you could make it."

Bolin kissed his girlfriend as she sat down beside him. Korra smiled, "Well with the amount of good reviews of the food from Bolin, I'd be stupid not to try this place out."

"Ooh yeah this place is good. It's our go-to restaurant when we get hungry. Sometimes it's practically our second home." she laughed before turning to Bolin, "oh yeah by the way she's just out parking the car."

"She has a car?" asked Bolin.

"No she borrowed it from work."

 _Ahhh,_ he replied.

They sat there talking about Opal's first game of the new soccer season which was coming up in a few days. The RCU soccer player's eyes were literally shining bright from excitement as she went on and on about the plays, their opponent's weaknesses and strengths as well as their own and the team's newly made warm up gear. Bolin and Korra started talking about making banner signs in support of Opal. As the two were talking, Opal's eyes flicked up to a newly arrived guest. "Hey what took you so long? I thought you got lost or something."

A smooth voice replied as Korra looked up, "I had to look for parking and I-"

The water-tribe girl tensed up and froze on the spot as she met the new girl's eyes. _Fuck_.

Bolin spoke up as he sensed the awkwardness, "Oh Korra this is our friend Asami. Asami this is a new friend of ours and new to the uni, Korra."

Red? No, _Asami_ 's eyes narrowed as she spoke in a hard tone, "Nice to meet you for the _first time_ Korra."

 _First time. Okay okay._ She picked up the hint. Korra let out a nervous laugh trying to keep things casual and natural. Great.

"Nice to meet you too Asami." she hid her nervous voice. She moved aside further into the booth to make room for Asami to sit on since the other two have claimed the other side of the table. Welp.

"How was work?" asked Bolin.

Asami replied in a warm tone even though Korra could feel her cold aura radiating just specifically towards her, "Same old. Just shitty broken down cars and I fix them up to mint condition. Couple of upgrade orders. A couple of tips here and there so yeah." she continued as she picked up her menu and talked about some complex car stuff she worked on her customer's cars throughout the day. Pistons or some shit? Korra could not understand a single thing she was talking about while Asami went on and on like she was explaining something so simple and common like _how to turn on a TV_.

Korra couldn't stop glancing at her. She couldn't lie and say that part of the reason wasn't because of her beauty. But the most surprising thing was she looked so... casual. The street-biker-badass looking girl she saw in the bar a couple of days ago was sitting right beside her in a Fire-Ferets hoodie, light jeans and Converse shoes. _What the fuck?_

After a friendly waiter arrived and took their orders and gave them their drinks, Opal had her elbow on the table and flicked her wrist out, palm facing up addressing Asami as she spoke, "You do know that all of us still can't understand a single shit when you talk about car parts and whatever the fuck is in a car, right?"

"Yeah I know, but I'm just making conversation since Bolin opened the topic." Asami smirked as she put her elbows on the table, put a hand over the other and placed her chin on top.

Opal rolled her eyes in response, "Nerd."

"Oh shush," the mechanic smiled.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a couple of seconds (except for Korra who was fully conscious about her mission right now). Seeing this as a perfect, yet potentially bad, moment to start, Korra coughed a bit to grab Asami's attention.

"Soooo," she rolled off the word to sound casual, "Asami, have you known these two for long?"

The raven-haired girl replied coldly without even glancing her way, "Yeah kind of."

 _Oh okay so I see how it is._ Korra thought about her next move for a second.

"So you're a mechanic huh? You like cars, engines and stuff like that?" the detective asked trying to get Asami's acknowledgement and attention.

"Obviously." she replied bluntly while taking a sip of her drink.

Korra's eyes and eyebrows narrowed as her question just backfired. _God damnit._

Opal nudged Asami's elbow from across the table, "Come on 'Sami, be nice. She's just trying to get to know you that's all." she gave her a encouraging smile.

The irritated and annoyed Sato let out a sigh, crossed her arms and slumped back onto the booth chair before turning her head towards the new girl. "Fine. Where are you from Korra?"

"Water Tribe. Down South." she replied.

"What brings you here to the city?" Asami raised an eyebrow.

Korra thought for a moment, "To go to RCU 'cause I've heard it's a good school. And to be honest I wanted to just get out of there. I've always wanted to live in the city. With the bright lights, lively and interesting people that live here, beautiful places like the Harmony Tower, Kyoshi Bridge and Avatar Park. Who wouldn't want to come here?" _Wow I sound like a tourist._

"Everyone who fucking lives here." the green-eyed girl said in a hard tone before she unfolded her arms, "How long have you been here?"

"Uh, just about a year or so."

"Got any siblings?"

She shook her head, "Nope, only-child."

"Any family?"

"Just a mom and a couple of cousins and such. How 'bout you?" Korra asked trying to shift the conversation, "Still got your family around?"

Asami had a blank face on as she answered, "They're dead." And she left it at that.

"Oh um I-uhh." Korra stuttered not knowing what to say. _I'm sorry? My condolences?_ Korra knew none of those were meaningful since she knows how it feels to lose a parent. But both? She just can't imagine it.

Before the detective could say a word the waiter thankfully arrived with their food. At least she can have an excuse to not talk by just stuffing her face with these good ass looking noodles. Before taking a bite, she risked a glance towards the girl beside her. The other two started talking to her, probably trying to cheer her up after that possibly sensitive subject. But not once did Asami's hard and closed-off attitude break. _She must be a tough person, inside and out._ Korra stared as she watched her laugh at a joke Bolin made. Korra will break down those walls someday, somehow. But at the meantime, she'll take it slow and enjoy her food.

* * *

Walking into her classroom Korra yawned for like the 5th time this morning. _Jeez, why did I think that it'd be a good idea to go on a Netflix marathon with Bolin last night?_ Korra shook her head to wake herself up as she checked her schedule, making sure she didn't end up in the wrong place. Calc II. _Math, great._ Korra rolled her eyes. Man she hates this subject. She looked for a decent seat around the room. It was kind of packed, but there were a few scattered empty spots here and there. Finding a good seat in the middle, she made her way towards it while picturing Chief Beifong smirking at her misfortune. _I bet she purposely put me in this fucking class._

Dropping her bag with a thud, she slid into her seat and slouched, out of instant lack of interest for the class already. The class was a lecture-styled room with the student's seat raised up higher after each row as it reached the back wall of the room. Studying her surroundings, Korra shifted her attention to different things in the room. Students making idle chat, some drinking their caffeine-filled beverages, some even taking a quick nap before their professor comes in, a big blackboard up front and the professor's desk. Finally after scanning the room, she studied the people close around her. A dude with headphones on taking a nap to her left and to her right was a girl reading her textbook. Even though she couldn't see the girl's face because of her hair hiding it from view, she was sure that the girl was really concentrated or interested in whatever the fuck is in that book. _What a nerd._

Suddenly, as if the girl heard Korra's internal insult, the raven haired girl turned her head to face Korra.

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_

"Oh uh hi Asami." she greeted with a small nervous smile. "I didn't know you had this class."

Clearly annoyed with Korra's unneeded presence, Asami rolled her eyes as she replied with a sarcastic tone, "Well obviously, because I didn't tell you any of my classes."

The detective groaned internally as she got backfired, _again_. She just pouted in response. Asami smirked beside her as she knew she was starting to bug Korra. She had to admit it was funny putting Korra on the spot and burning her every time they talked.

Still pouting a bit, there was one question that had been bugging Korra a lot recently. Thinking it was a good time to ask, she spoke up, "Uh Asami I was just wondering, that day we saw eachother at the bar-"

"Don't." Asami cut in harshly, "Not a single word about that ever again or it will be the last thing you'll ever say." There was a dangerous flame in her eyes.

"B-but I just-"

Without a word Asami shut Korra up with a stare that sent daggers her way. Korra gulped, _Oh okay. Dangerous territory._ Giving an innocent smile, she looked forwards trying to ignore the scary stare.

After a couple minutes a man entered the room holding a briefcase on one hand and books in the other. He made his way towards the teacher's desk and started to ready his equipment for the day. Hearing the crowd of student's chatter die down, Asami glanced up and saw the professor. "Oh my fucking god." she groaned in disbelief, clearly exasperated.

Hearing the tone of Asami's voice, Korra pushed her luck and asked getting a bit curious, "What's wrong?"

The annoyed girl looked at her for a moment raising an eyebrow. As if she was judging whether or not it was worth it to waste her breath for the water-tribe girl. Asami sighed, "We have the biggest dumb ass of a professor today."

Korra shrugged, "Well I'm pretty sure he's not _that_ stupid. He is a professor after all, I don't think he ended up here out of sheer luck."

"Being able to properly teach a lesson is the biggest luck he'll ever hope to get."

The professor finished doing whatever he was doing on his table and proceeded to the blackboard and picking up a piece of chalk.

Already knowing that this class was going to be a fluke, Asami started playing around. She looked sideways towards Korra, "Well if you're so sure on Mr. Dumb Ass over there." Asami smirked, "then I bet you 10 Yuans that he's gonna spell _professor_ wrong when he writes his name up there."

Korra narrowed her eyes at Asami for a couple of moments clearly confused on the change of attitude but played along, "Uh um okay, sure. You're on."

Satisfied with the reply Asami leaned back onto her chair with confidence, a glint in her eye. Just seeing that body language, Korra knew that she had already lost the bet, but she was never one to back down.

The professor lifted up his chalk and started to write his title and name.

 _P R O F_

Korra leaned forward on their seat. The most crucial part of the word. The part where you either make it or break it.

He wrote a vertical line down. Then a horizontal line on the top end. And then another in the middle. Then finally on the- wait…fuck.

Korra gaped at the board clearly lost for words...

 _N._

Her expression quickly changed to confusion, "H-how the fuck did he spell that wrong? What the fuck." Korra looked back and forth between the board and a smirking victorious Asami. Korra understood that some people had a hard time spelling, there was no problem in that but for a person to spell his job title wrong? A job title he has probably held for how many years? Lord help him.

Asami extended her hand, "Pleasure doing business with you, pay up loser." she laughed, "He's been spelling 'professor' wrong for years now. He just can't get it into his head."

Korra grumbled as she fished out a 10 yuan bill giving it to Asami, "Fucking piece of shit."

"Which one? Me or him?" Asami chuckled a bit.

Korra glared at her, "The both of you."

The winner smirked once more then focused her attention to her textbook, picking up her pen and started working.

Professor Jin started his class by introducing himself, "Hello class welcome to Calc II."

Hours went by with him talking and writing numbers on the board, some occasional input from students and a bored Korra zoning in and out and falling asleep the entire way through. With her eyes half closed out of sleepiness, she looked to her right and saw the ever-focused Asami writing away in her notebook while clearly not paying any attention towards the professor. Seeing this as an opportunity to open up a conversation and to get closer to her, Korra sat up a bit.

The sleepy girl leaned in and whispered, "So, are you too smart to listen to the professor or do you just like doing things your way?"

Without looking up Asami replied, "Well I can't deny that I am smart but look around you," she looked up and pointed her pen around the room, "no one understands a single thing he's talking about."

Looking around Korra never realized the confused and frustrated faces around her. One had her eyebrows scrunched up with such intensity you'd think she had a unibrow as she scratched her head, her facial expression filled with confusion. Another guy had his head in his hands while staring his book, clearly trying to figure out what the hell the professor was talking about. Others had given up and fallen asleep clearly not giving a fuck anymore out of hopelessness.

Seeing Korra's realization Asami spoke, "I'm just doing work so I don't waste my time and money in here sleeping. Money doesn't grow on trees after all."

Korra raised her eyebrows, "Good point."

"Of course I make a good point, I'm Asami fucking Sato." she replied with a smirk.

Finally the class ended. Korra stood up and rubbed her numb ass and thighs. She packed up her things as Asami did the same. Walking out of the class Korra tried thinking of a good excuse to spend more time with Asami. Yes they've only known each other for a couple of days, but the detective needed to quicken up her pace with the mission in case the Red Lotus pull a random move and do something drastic again. _Out of all the people in the world, this sarcastic asshole had to be the vital part of this entire thing._

"Korra why are you following me?" Asami asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

Stuttering a bit trying to figure out a legitimate answer, "N-no I'm not I'm just going the same way as you that's all."

"Oh you're watching Opal's game today?"

Korra grinned and snapped her fingers, "Uh yeah exactly!"

Asami just nodded in response as they pulled up into a corner. Feeling confident, the detective walked ahead a bit knowing her way to the soccer field from here. Turning left she walked down a hallway. She felt someone grab her arm and pull her backward. "This way stupid." Asami rolled her eyes as she led Korra to the proper way.

Walking up the bleachers of the field, the two girls found Bolin, who was wearing an RCU hoodie, near the front.

"Asami, Korra!" he called out, "Over here!"

Weaving their way through other spectators, who were mostly also dressed in RCU clothes or clothes with the school colors, they reached their friend who already saved them some spots and bought snacks.

"They haven't started warm up yet?" Asami asked as she ate some popcorn that Bolin offered.

"No not yet," Bolin answered, "Oh by the way, look at these." He pulled out a face painting palette packaging equipped with basic colors. "Any one of you want to paint each other's faces with the school colors?" he asked excitedly.

"Oh no no, you are not putting that on my face," Asami rejected.

Bolin's eyes shifted towards Korra. He gave her a smile and raised his eyebrows trying to convince her with his facial expression.

Sighing, Korra agreed, "Fine fine. It's not the first time that we've looked stupid together."

Her best-friend jumped and yelled out a _whoop!_ and dragged her down the bleachers, leaving Asami on her own. While waiting she helped herself to the different kinds of snacks that Bolin bought. She finally found her favourite snack, Fire Flakes. Opening the pack she munched on her snack happily. A couple minutes came by and the two had finally returned just before the teams came out for warm up. Hearing them approach their seats, Asami looked up as she took a bite of her snack and ended up choking from laughing so hard.

The two had painted their faces with the school's two main colors, blue and maroon-red. One half was blue and the other half was maroon-red with a bit of paint on their hair. And they also put black battle streak marks under their eyes. And last but not least they wrote Opal's name on their foreheads in white. 'OPAL' on Bolin's and 'BEIFONG' on Korra's.

Asami kept laughing until tears formed in her eyes as the two just grinned and sat down watching the teams spill out onto the field starting their warm-up.

Finally calming down Asami wiped her eyes, "Wow you guys look uh really interesting."

Korra smiled, "Oh shush we know, you're just jealous."

Asami just rolled her eyes, but this time out of humour. After a couple of cheers from the trio every time that Opal jogged by their side of the field, the players positioned themselves to start the match.

When their team did the kick-off, the entire crowd cheered with excitement. Korra found Opal run towards the other end of the field to get into her forward position weaving around the field as the ball was in the RCU Rebel's possession. As #8 crossed her opponent she passed it to the corner to another teammate #23. The forward dribbled the ball further into the corner and crossed the ball into the middle where Opal was positioned. The crowd went wild with the anticipation.

"Go Opal!" Asami cheered as Korra and Bolin stood up.

As the ball fell in her direction, Opal jumped up high and did a header but the ball was saved by the opposing goal-keeper.

"Ooohhhhhhh" the audience groaned.

Bolin cupped his hands around his mouth, "Nice try babe! Woo!"

The goalie kicked and shot the ball across into mid-field. The game went on with many close goals and attempts and reached half-time. The score was still 0-0. The three hard-core Opal supporters went to freshen up and went to the bathroom and re-filled their snacks before the second half started.

When the second half rolled around, the trio were still high on energy. Either from just pure excitement or the sugar-filled snacks, they didn't know. Bolin and Korra were continuously cheering Opal and the rest of the team on while Asami did the same but never once sat down since she was too busy jumping around and cheering excitedly.

Korra laughed at the sight. "I never knew you were the cheerleader type." she smirked.

Asami replied still smiling because of the match, "Oh shut up, she's practically family." she stopped for a bit and cheered when Opal got the ball, "I'd do anything for her, even if it means losing my voice and look like a lunatic fan."

Bolin nudged Korra, "We should get her pom-poms for Christmas."

Ten minutes left in the game, everyone was starting to get anxious since there still wasn't a number on the scoreboard.

The ball was in the opponent's possession, the Ba Sing Se Bears. They passed it around trying to look for an open play. The Bears passed to one of their mid-fielders but was intercepted by a Rebel. The player wove her way through a defender and lobbed the ball towards the direction of the goal and over the line of defence. Korra saw Opal sprint towards the ball, 2 defenders right behind her. She got the ball and ran with it into the penalty area box.

Everyone on the bleachers stood up with anticipation once more and cheered as loud as they can while watching Opal cross her opponents. Bolin gripped Korra's arm literally jumping with energy along with Asami.

Doing a spin cross that shook the last defender away from her, Opal tapped the ball forward, lifted her foot back and kicked the ball towards the goal. It flew and bent in an arc past the goal keeper and-

"GOAL!" the crowd cheered in unison celebrating the fantastic goal.

Out of pure elation, Asami grabbed Korra and hugged her tight unknowingly as she continued cheering jumping up and down.

Meanwhile Korra on the other hand couldn't help but blush at the sudden interaction as sparks shot up her spine. After all it's not everyday that you get hugged this tight by a drop-dead gorgeous model-like girl. After a few minutes of celebration the crowd steadily calmed down and the rush of energy subsided. Asami let out one last laugh before she realized that she had her body pressed against another person. Releasing the hug she looked at her accidental hug victim. Asami looked at the person and found an obvious blushing Korra.

"Cute..." Asami whispered to herself. Realizing what she said, she covered her mouth with her hand in case she let something slip out again.

The water tribe girl finally found her voice, "U-um sorry what did you say? I couldn't hear you."

Heated rushed up to her cheeks, "Nothing nothing." Asami quickly dropped the hug and turned her attention to the continued match, trying to regain her composure.

Korra thankfully dropped the topic but then Bolin spoke up with concern, "Are you okay there dude? Your cheeks are kinda red. Are you sick?"

"No I'm fine, now shush I'm trying to watch the game." she snapped back out of defence hoping it would kill the topic.

Bolin clearly not expecting that tone looked at Korra for an answer but she just shrugged in response.

* * *

Walking home from the soccer field, Opal, Asami, Bolin and Korra were happily chatting away as the sun started to set. They were talking enthusiastically about the game and how the woman of the match, Opal, played amazing in their first season game before a voice called out her name.

"Opal!" someone shouted from behind them.

Turning around, Korra saw that it was one of Opal's teammates judging from her sports bag and headband. The girl had black hair and a chiselled profile with a beauty mark on her face.

"What's up Kuvira?" Opal asked as Kuvira caught up with them.

She rummaged around her bag and took out a pair of shin-pads, "I accidentally took your pair sorry."

Opal laughed, "You know you could've just given me this at practice, but thanks anyway dude."

"No worries," her teammate smiled before addressing the others,"Hi you guys."

Asami and Bolin greeted back including Korra.

"Oh Kuvira meet Korra. Korra, Kuvira." Opal introduced the two. "Korra's new here but she's kind of part of the krew now since we've seen her a lot these past few days," Opal laughed.

"Is that so?" Kuvira studied Korra for a bit before giving a small smile, "Well I take it that you're a delightful person then. Nice meeting you Korra. Hope that we get to know each other more in the future then."

Korra nodded, "Thanks, same here."

After a few minutes of small talk, Kuvira announced her leave and walked the other way. The four continued their walk, the couple walking further ahead in the front and the two remaining girls in the back. After passing a number of blocks the couple bid their goodbyes and goodnights to Asami and Korra as they reached the street where Opal's dorm was and where Bolin was sleeping over tonight.

Korra kicked a stone around as she walked silently beside Asami. She knows that Asami has a chill and fun casual side but she also noted that Asami showed her hard and bold side most of the time. Mainly just around her, she noticed. One wrong word or topic and she shuts you out, making it even harder to get in. Sometimes the detective gets lucky and slips in a couple of conversations trying to get to know her better. Occasionally it works but other times the conversation backfires towards her by a sarcastic reply from Asami. It's all a gamble, but it's one that Korra has to take every once in a while to break down Asami's walls. Those strong walls that hides her inner feelings, thoughts and true self. The walls that were so hard to break. Not until earlier in the soccer game. When she accidentally gripped Korra into a hug out of pure happiness after the goal. That sweet sweet moment where her walls cracked a bit by her getting caught off guard with her obvious cute blush. Korra smiled at the thought. It was the first time she had ever seen Sato lose her firm composure. She thought for a moment. Why bother cracking her walls open from the outside when you can do it from the inside.

Korra smiled, "Hey Asami."

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think that I'm cute?"

Asami turned her head with confused expression, "What are you talking about Korra?"

The girl nudged her, "Oh c'mon Asami. I totally heard you call me cute."

"No I didn't. What are you talking about?" Asami asserted. _Wow she is not budging._

Korra pouted, "Fine don't admit it, but I know what I heard Sato and you can't take it back."

"I don't even understand what you're on about." she denied once more.

"Okay," Korra shrugged before she leaned in a bit towards Asami's ear, "but for the record, I also think you're pretty cute yourself."

And with that the Sato's facade broke down and her cheeks blushed shamelessly at Korra's words. _Bingo._

Clearly taken back from the compliment Asami stuttered trying to steady herself, "W-wha- why would yo- ugh." She stomped her feet and started walking faster purposely trying to leave Korra behind.

Korra grinned and laughed jogging to catch up to her. "Asami admit it you were also blushing earlier when you called me cute just like right now."

"No." she muttered dully even though her pink cheeks told a different story.

"Well," the detective kept talking in a nonchalant tone, "to be honest I don't even know why you're blushing after I called you cute. I thought you'd be quite used to it by now seeing as you're practically beautiful. I mean look at you. Wow."

And that was when Asami truly felt the heat in her cheeks rise to oblivion. She was as red as a tomato and had to stop walking at the corner of a street to try and regulate her god damn heartbeat.

Korra stopped and stood there in front of her with that stupid cute grin on her face. _God damn it,_ Asami thought. She had been called beautiful and cute by countless of people, it was a fact not a cocky statement. But why was she so worked up by this one girl? Asami groaned internally.

Insert cheesy pick-up line. Korra smiled, "Hey 'Sami I'm gonna need your insurance information."

"What? Why?"

"'Cause you make me trip and fall hard for you every time I see you."

Asami blushed once more. _God fucking damn it,_ she cursed. That was such a cheesy pick up line, how is she blushing because of that simple fucking thing? The ever flustered Asami just punched the smirking Korra in the arm before she walked away to her right towards the street where her apartment was located. Might as well just leave before she falls victim to her non-stop blushing again because of that stupid smooth ass idiot.

Korra started panicking a bit, "Hey c'mon sorry if I pissed you off I was just speaking my mind here. Come back."

Asami rolled her eyes before looking back at Korra. "This is the way to my apartment Korra, I'm not walking away because I'm avoiding you and your cheesy lines." she lied a bit.

"Oh okay." Korra said a bit deflated. Either because she wanted to keep talking to Asami to get closer to her or because she loved feeling the countless amount of butterflies whenever they talked and seeing her blush was just the cutest thing ever. She doesn't know.

The green-eyed girl saw the hint of disappointment in the other girl's face and couldn't help and the bit of warmth in her heart, seeing the honesty in her feelings. Shaking off the feeling, Asami huffed a goodnight. "Goodnight Korra."

Korra gave her a small wave. "Goodnight Asami," she smiled and winked.

Before Korra could see her facial reaction, Asami quickly turned around and hid her blush. As she walked, she bit her bottom lip trying to conceal her fluttering smile as butterflies danced in her stomach shamelessly.

* * *

"Here's last month's rent Dennis," Asami handed her money to the landlord.

Nodding approvingly the landlord took the money. "You're finally off my hit list. Don't fall back again for this month or you're out of here." he grunted.

"I understand." she said as she left Dennis' office.

Asami walked down the hallway and into the dodgy elevator to go to her apartment floor. While the doors groaned and slowly closed, the girl checked her remaining money in her wallet. 15 yuans. She sighed hopelessly at the sight and groaned. She needed to get money if she wanted food on the table tomorrow night and her bills were due next week.

As the doors of the elevator opened, Asami pulled out her phone and called someone.

 _"Hey what's up?"_ a girl's voice greeted on the phone.

"Up for work tonight?" Asami asked as she walked towards her door, "I need money fast. I'll have the equipment ready in 5 minutes."

" _Sure, I'll get the van ready and we'll pick you up. You got a location in mind yet?"_ the voice asked.

"Yeah, I've got the perfect place. Bye." Asami hung up as she entered her apartment to get ready for the job ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Welp school started a couple of weeks ago and so has my tears. I feel a bit meh on this chapter because I kept having to stop and continue it the next day because of homework and it was gross. Any thoughts on this chapter?  
(s/o to PVB for giving me the idea for calling Asami - Origami and Frank. PVB gives me life)

* * *

On a bright Wednesday morning, Korra wove her way around the campus and headed towards the library holding two cups of coffee that she bought. Since autumn had fully arrived to the city, colourful leaves fell from the trees that decorated the campus while a soft chill made its way every once in a while. After a kind person held the door open for her, she made her way into the three-story building passing the main desk. As Korra passed an old, grumpy-looking, grey haired librarian, the old lady narrowed her eyes towards her and the cups in her hand.

"Don't worry miss! I won't spill these, I promise!" Korra reassured her.

The librarian glared and pointed a threatening finger towards the girl as she growled, "You better not."

Finishing the conversation off with a forced and awkward smile, Korra made her way up the stairs onto the second floor.

Korra looked around. She walked past a number of students either reading their books leisurely or studying on the tables and sofas that filled the library, along with various rows of bookshelves. After walking around for a few minutes (and getting lost a number of times between the maze of bookshelves) she found her friend sitting on a table typing away on her laptop working on a paper, Korra logically assumed.

"Hey 'Sammy." Korra greeted as she sat down beside a girl.

The girl looked up from her laptop and slowly turned her head, and greeted Korra with a threatening face. "If you ever call me that again I am going to shove an entire bookshelf up your ass."

"Aww c'mon Asami," the amused girl nudged Asami before handing her a cup of coffee, "here. So you can warm up your cold heart a little."

Accepting the cup, she raised an eyebrow in response. Korra raised both of her hands up in defence, "Hey I'm just kidding! I just thought I'd get you something before I got here."

As Korra reached for her messenger bag to take out her books, Asami lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip. "Mhmm!" she hummed in delight, "Where did you get this?"

Placing her book and notebook onto the table and opening them up, Korra replied, "Oh I got it at this café called The Jasmine Dragon. They've got a couple of good drinks there like that one. I didn't really know what you'd like so I just kinda guessed." Korra gave a shy smile, "do you like it?"

Asami smiled brightly, "Yes, wow I need to check that place out some day."

Seeing Asami make that beautiful smile, it became contagious.

"We could go out together and go to the café sometime, if you'd like?" Korra asked nonchalantly.

Asami's eyebrows then scrunched up at her question and her face become unreadable.

Realizing what she just said Korra stammered, "Oh my god, I don't mean it that way, like as a date, I would never! I-I mean I'm not saying that I wouldn't want to go on a date with you, I'd love to- I mean I'm not that into you like _that_ yet- not that I like you or anything- I just- shit I mean- ugh!" Korra smacked and buried her face into her book. "Pretend that never happened. I'll shut up now," she mumbled in embarrassment.

Asami just stared at the tomato-faced idiot for a few seconds and laughed hysterically, tears forming in her eyes. After Korra's little stunts a few weeks ago that caused Asami to blush uncontrollably on their way home (she absolutely _hated_ to admit that) after Opal's game, she wanted to make Korra pay for what she did. But now since that happened, Korra just ended up doing all the work for her. And Asami could not be happier.

Asami laughed a bit more at Korra's defeated figure before leaning in towards her ear, "Not a chance you idiot, I'll never let this die down." Asami smirked.

Korra let out a long muffled sigh, "I'm not surprised Sato, not at all."

"I'm not letting you keep your dignity intact after that beautiful improvised performance Korra. _Especially_ not after your annoying compliments and pick-up lines a few weeks ago." Asami emphasized.

Korra chuckled as she turned her head and looked up toward Asami, her head still laying on top of the math book, while her bangs annoyingly fell over her eyes. "Oh please, I bet deep down you thought it was charming and cute judging from your bright pink cheeks that night." the girl smiled. And then blowing some of her untamed hair out of her face. _Jeez every time._

Asami rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you wish. And besides," she teased, "nothing could ever beat that _charming_ and cute stuttering you just did about your burning passion to take me out on a date."

Korra sat up and defended her remaining dignity, "I do not!"

"Oh please. Your face is telling me a whole different story." Asami laughed as Korra's cheeks burned bright red once more. With a long defeated ' _ughhhhh_ ', Korra hid her face into her book for the second time before Asami could do any more damage.

"But that's none of my business." Asami mumbled as she took a sip of her drink again absolutely delighted with her victory. _Two can play it that game,_ Asami thought.

While Asami continued on with her paper she heard Korra mumble various profanities under her breath out of annoyance of the situation.

"Come on you lazy ass," she took Korra's notebook and smacked it on top of her head, "your brain isn't going to magically soak up the math like that you dork. I only have an hour until work."

"Fine fine," Korra huffed. She sat up and opened her math book to turn to the right page.

For a week or two now this had become a routine for the two. Since math isn't Korra strongest subject nor was Professor Jin the strongest teacher, she needed someone to tutor her. Luckily Asami agreed to help her (mainly because Asami had to choose between: spending time doing homework with the water-tribe girl for just a few days a week _OR_ hear her sigh, swear, grumble, snore loudly every class and having to hear: _"What's he talking about?" "Can you explain this." "How many tiles are on the ceiling.." "Hey Salami…"_ every 5 fucking minutes. For everyone's sanity she didn't take the second option, especially since murder was illegal.) While Korra did some math questions and revision, Asami works on other homework of her own until she needs to help Korra out.

After a couple of pages, Korra huffed. _Man this is so boring,_ she complained. She stared down at her notebook for a bit while she twirled the pen around her fingers. Finding absolutely nothing interesting on the paper, she looked up and her eyes eventually drifted onto the girl beside her. As expected, The ever-amazing-Sato was typing away with full concentration. Korra took the time to study her. Asami had her hair up in a messy bun even though it was perfectly positioned and beautifully tied up in every single way ( _how is that even called a 'messy bun' anymore?)._ She also wore a warm comfortable crimson sweater and black leggings.

Asami stopped typing for a bit and lifted a hand to her chin. Her forefinger curled on the front of her chin, with her thumb on the bottom while her eyebrows knitted in thought. It was one of Asami's habits Korra realized. Whenever Asami was in deep concentration or trying to figure something out, she would always make that same face and hand position. Korra continued studying the Sato a bit more as she traced her jawline with her eyes and shifted between her different beautiful features that adorned her face. Soft white smooth skin, sharp and perfect jawline, bright emerald eyes with those delicate eyelashes and _damn_ who could forget those red luscious lips that she would kill to kiss righ- _wait_.

Korra shot up on her seat and whipped her head away from Asami, her body heat rising in immediate realization.

 _No no no no no no no no no. I can't think like that, no,_ Korra stressed. She groaned internally. She can't let her mind wander like that. The detective can't risk it. Korra can't get lost in this game, in this mission. Not that she fears she'll somehow fall in love with the Red Lotus ally. No. _That's highly unlikely_ , she thinks. Yes, she is trying to become Asami's lover for the mission so she can easily access Asami's personal life. But it won't mean her feelings are real, hell no.

But the detective does fear that she'll fall for this fake life and this fake relationship/friendship thing, somehow. She might fall victim in her own game and convince herself of this act too much and think that this is all real. And if she does she might end up thinking that her feelings are real.

Korra dropped her face into her hands, _What if these feelings are already real?_

 _"_ Ughhh!" the detective groaned out loud. God she needs to figure this out before this gets in the way of things. She can't possibly have true deep underlying feelings for this girl. _Right?_ It's impossible, they've only known each other for a few weeks. And besides if she does or ends up having feelings for Sato, there'd be no point. Korra's a cop and she's an alleged criminal. That's how it started and that's how it's going to end.

"Korra!" Asami nudged her on the arm roughly, pulling Korra out of thought.

"W-what?!" Korra jumped in surprise, "what's wrong?"

The other girl sighed and rubbed her temples, clearly annoyed. "I asked if you were okay."

"I'm fine. Why would you think that I'm not?"

"Because you groaned and- ugh never mind." Asami huffed, "God you're so stupid sometimes it hurts me physically."

Korra pouted, "I didn't even do anything. I was just um, thinking about stuff that's all."

Asami just rolled her eyes as if saying, _Yeah yeah whatever,_ while she lifted her arms up to her hair to fix her bun. While she was re-tying her hair up into another " _messy_ " bun, her sleeve on the left fell down to her elbows. Then something caught the detective's eye.

"Hey what happened?" Korra asked as she saw Asami's forearm. There was a long pink scar the wove its way down from her wrist to the middle of the forearm. It looked kind of new and recent.

"Hmm?" Asami hummed not knowing what the detective was on about.

"That scar." Korra pointed towards it, "Where did you get it?"

As Korra tried to reach out and touch it, Asami's face hardened. Before Korra could come in contact with Asami's arm, Asami retracted her arm and quickly pulled down her sleeve. "Nowhere." she replied bluntly to the question. "and it doesn't concern you," she finished sternly.

Korra narrowed her eyes. _She's trying to shut herself out again. Something's up._ The detective started formulating some theories:

1) _She cut herself by accident with a knife while cooking or something._ Hmm, she doesn't seem that much of a clumsy type to end up doing something stupid like that. Scratch that.

2) _Might've been in a fight and got knifed_. Hmm, another unlikely possibility since she's pretty good fighter with her self-defence and martial arts classes she took as a child, as stated in the mission files. Definitely a mere common thug in the streets can't win against her, much less touch her.

3) _Asami went on a mission with the Red Lotus and ended up getting that injury_. Hmm, it's plausible but recently there have been no intel about the movement of the group after the assassination. She needs to check into that.

Clearly not having any intention on letting this topic slide, Korra persisted on.

"Is your arm okay though?" she asked trying to open up the Sato carefully.

"I'm fine." she replied bluntly.

"How long ago did you get that? 'Cause it looks recent to be honest." Asami threw Korra a glare, "hey now Asami I'm just worried for you."

"Well I don't need your fuss, I said I'm fine. Now mind your own business." Asami hissed as she looked away from Korra and continued to type.

Korra pouted. "Look, I know that you're a responsible woman that can take care of herself. I'm just curious on when and how you got it. You need to be more careful in whatever you were doing when you got cut," She said out of pure concern.

"Why do you even care?" Asami scoffed, "We've only known each other for like- what, a couple of weeks? When did you become my mother?"

Korra turned her body to fully face Asami. "I'm not your mom Asami, I'm your friend, like Bo and Opal. And friends get concerned about each other. Just- okay look…Why are you even getting mad at me?" she asked with a confused face.

"I'm not fucking mad." Asami snapped.

"Bullshit. You can't even look at me or tell me when you got your scar without getting pissed. What's up with that? Did something happen when you got that scar?"

Korra could tell that smoke could literally come out of Asami's flared nostrils at any moment as she huffed deeply before shooting the water-tribe girl with a death glare. "I said, mind your own fucking business Korra."

The detective had a hand on her own forehead, letting out a deep breath herself before she could lose her cool. _Chill, just talk it out,_ she told herself. With a grunt of frustration she waved her arms around as she interrogated the Sato in the middle of the library.

"What is up with _you,"_ Korra waved her arms around furiously towards the fuming Asami as she emphasized the word, "with shutting me out all the time? Literally you're all nice and chill with Opal or Bolin or who ever the fuck but when its me, when we're together, you're as cold as a stone in a fucking tundra! Did I ever say something to piss you off? Do I just generally piss you off? Does my _face_ alone piss you the fuck off? I'm literally just trying to talk about a scar with you. Why the fuck are we even having this argument right now?"

Asami slammed her laptop shut with a loud slam and stood up knocking her chair over. She looked Korra straight in the eye as if daring her to continue ranting. Asami then picked up bag and forcefully shoved her laptop in before turning to walk away.

"Wait where are you going?" Korra reached out and grabbed Asami's wrist gently not wanting her to go. _Shit, I pissed her off more than usual._

"I'm going to work," Asami said sternly as ripped her arm away from her grip while glaring. "Don't touch me."

"Look," Korra let out a frustrated breath. "I didn't mean to piss you off okay, I just wanted to know. I'm just fucking worried about you." she said sincerely.

"Fine! If you want to know shit about my scar so bad, fine." Asami practically shouted annoyed with Korra's constant persistence, "I got my scar a couple of weeks ago, alright. Are you happy?! Now mind your own fucking business Korra and drop it!" She finished it off by walking away.

Pissed off with Asami's tone, Korra stood up with outrage etched onto her face, her hip banging into the table by accident as she did so. "Ugh! Why are you so fucking pissed off about a scar? God you're so fucking hard to talk to!" she retaliated back, with the same tone, at Asami's leaving figure.

With a scowl, the fiery Sato continued to walk onward but sent an insulting finger up in the air for Korra, who was still shouting at her in frustration.

After Asami disappeared down the flight of stairs, the detective buried her face in her hands and shut her eyes. _God she's so fucking difficult._ Finally regulating her heartbeat and calming down, she let a deep sigh escape her lips. The girl placed a hand on her hip and the other on her forehead, fingers massaging her throbbing headache. _God fucking damn it,_ she swore to herself. Why did she have to lose her shit and emotions like that? Why on earth did she think that was a good idea? _I knew Mako would've handle this entire thing better than I could,_ she criticized herself. Making small tiny irrelevant slip ups were okay, but having your emotions overrule your objectives and complicating the mission even more? That's fucking ridiculous.

"Stupid stupid stupid," Korra clamped her eyes shut tighter as she banged her palm against her head. Wishing that it were a machine that could fix itself up with a couple of hits and bangs here and there.

"Glad we're on the same page." a grumpy voice growled which caused the girl to open her eyes.

"Ah!" Korra yelled loudly in surprise and jumped back as she was greeted by two beady narrowed eyes right at her face, "what the hell?!"

The old grumpy librarian's face turned into a deep scowl (as if she could create an even more pissed off face than her usual face).

"QUIET!" the librarian ordered. The old lady had four library cards in her right hand, all positioned in between her knuckles and wielded them like claws. _Damn,_ Korra thought, _Opal wasn't kidding._

The wolverine-librarian continued on, "Get out of my library!"

The bewildered Korra retorted, "Wait what? What did I do?"

Yeah she had been loud while arguing with Asami but one offence can't equal a ban from the building.

"Are you playing dumb with me or are you just dense?" the old lady asked sarcastically while pointing her library card claws towards Korra's face.

The detective eyed her claws carefully while she spoke, "Look I know I was loud earlier with all that shouting but it's my first offence, you can't kick me out just because of that."

"Well won't you look at that, you are dense," she jeered. "First you shout like a child disturbing everyone and everything in this building, including my delicately sharp eardrums. Next you act dumb and you try defending yourself. And right now your coffee drinks are staining my carpeted floor!" the librarian finished off her face turning red with rage.

Taking a look back at the table, the water-tribe girl braced herself. _God damn it._ She discovered and watched the remains of the two knocked over coffee cups slide and drip down carelessly onto the now stained carpeted floor. She must've knocked them over when she stood up. With another grunt of frustration, Korra once more smacked her head with a palm. "Fucking stupid." she cursed.

* * *

They were cornered, survival seemingly out of reach while their ammo was drastically getting lower.

"We need grenades!" Bolin bellowed as he reloaded his gun.

"On it!" Korra pulled out live two grenades and swung them towards the two dark eerie hallways to their right and left. _Boom!_ the grenades exploded sending a big puff of smoke floating as the two braced for any kind of movement.

Slow loud stomping of feet echoed closer and closer. Eerily groans, grunts and moans soon came into earshot while Bolin and Korra drew closer to the corner of the small room they were ambushed in. _Rahhhhh,_ voices rang into the room turning their blood cold from suspense.

"Here they come, get ready bro!" Bolin announced training his gun to the right while Korra did the same but focused on the left hallway instead.

The smoke started to dissipate slowly but then a figure came into view and spilt the wall of smoke. _Bang!_

Korra shot the figure straight in the head as more and more filled into the room after the shot. The duo shot down every moving thing that came into view as waves of bloody dead figures came closer and closer to their prey (a.k.a them). Korra pulled the trigger without pause until her gun clicked announcing that she needed to insert a new clip of ammo. With a quick movement, she inserted new ammo into her gun but it still costed them a costly few seconds since half the room was quickly being filled with enemies. Korra focused on her right to help Bolin out since he was getting most of the force in the attack. One by one they shot them down but their ammo was drastically lowering.

Literally shooting back and forth, the duo were still getting pushed back further and further into the corner. _Bang, bang, bang!_

"Korra look out!" Bolin screamed. But it was too late.

As the girl turned to her left a bloody man jumped onto her knocking her off her feet. He was too strong to push off. Before Bolin could help rip the man off of her, the bloody figure suddenly clamped his teeth into her neck. And then everything went black.

 _YOU ARE DEAD._

"GOD DAMN IT!" Korra threw her controller down. "Fuck this zombie game!"

Bolin let out a whistle, "Man you are off your game today, what happened to you there?"

"Ugh sorry Bo, I forgot to put trap wires and mines in the west entrance of the building. I think that's why they got in so easily." Korra rubbed her face vigorously with her hands, highly disappointed with her performance. "And I clearly forgot about the left hallway. I thought I could help you out on the right and shit ugh!"

"It's okay don't sweat it bro." he reassured her as he offered her a bottle of beer, "but… real talk though. Are you okay?"

Accepting the bottle and opening it, she gave Bolin a confused look, "Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Well it's not everyday where I see you so unfocused. You literally walked into a pole earlier today."

"Well it wasn't my fault. I was just minding my own business and that pole got in the way, not me! It doesn't count." the girl defended herself while taking a sip.

Bolin raised his eyebrows not believing the girl, "Dude you zone out a couple of times while I talk to you."

"No I don't."

"Uh yes you do. Every time I notice that you've zoned out, I say the weirdest shit to test you out. You literally just nodded and said, 'uhuh' or 'cool' to every single one of them, even to the one where I said ' _Hey Korra guess what? I got Mako pregnant_.'"

Korra choked on her beer and coughed, "What the fuck Bolin?!"

"See! Now you react to it. But when you zoned out all you said was 'cool, and then what?'. And now you can't even focus that well on our zombie missions."

Korra held up her hands in surrender. "Okay." she sighed, "I admit it, I've just had a lot on mind that's all."

The boy nudged his best friend, "C'mon spit it out, I'll try and help if I can."

Korra sat up on the sofa they were sitting on, thinking for a moment. _Maybe he can help me out._

She scratched the back of her neck as she spoke. "Well okay. A few days ago me and Asami had a bit of an argument I guess. We just shouted at each other and stuff cause we got annoyed at each other." Korra looked down onto her drink. "I don't know why she got mad at me but I was kind of mad at her because I've noticed that she never lets me into her life like the way she does for you and Opal. I'm not saying that she should automatically let me in. No. I'm just confused on why she is so persistent on shutting me out? Almost every time we talk she always shuts out at one point. I ask her a simple question like ' _where did you get that scar?_ ' and she shuts me out completely. Like why the fuck does she do that?"

Bolin scratched his chin thinking, "So you're saying that Asami keeps throwing a wall between you guys limiting your interaction with her?"

"Exactly." Korra took a swing of her bottle.

"Well to be honest bro I was in the same position when I first met Asami. Well not in exactly the same position because I had Opal to help me but she did used to shut me out sometimes. It took a while for me and her to get closer but eventually she learnt to trust me and let me into her life." Bolin paused for a moment, "Well actually even up to now I still don't know that much about her very personal life but we're friends and that's good enough for me."

Korra leaned her head to the side questioningly, "How did you manage to get closer to Asami?"

Bolin laughed, "Well I think it was mainly because of my annoying persistence. I always love getting to know people and making new friends so I guess that's why I was really persistent. Eventually I think she just got used to me being with Opal all the time and we both found out that we have some similar hobbies like playing Pai-sho. And yeah over time this is how we ended up."

Korra hummed in agreement. Time was one factor that her and the Sato lack. With trust and friendship it needs time and effort. But time is something that Korra doesn't have the pleasure of having. But persistence? Boy, does she have a lot of that.

"Do you know why she pushes people out a lot though?" Korra asked. "Like I've noticed that when I say something she just completely shuts down on me and pushes me out even when the conversation was perfectly fine before that. It's like she's afraid of me getting closer to her, like she doesn't trust me."

Bolin leaned back more into his sofa and crossing his legs. He thought for a moment. "I don't know the actual reason to be honest. I would say it's just her personality but we all know that people's personality are influenced by past experiences."

"What do you mean?" Korra's eyebrows scrunched up in curiosity.

Sighing, the boy turned fully to face Korra. "I don't know that much details but as you know Asami's parents are both gone. Her mom died when she was really young but after a couple of years her dad got killed as well leaving her clueless on what to do. She had an entire company and family savings in her name but she didn't know what to do, she was only 13." Bolin's face dropped with sympathy, "She didn't have any other family to turn to, unlike me and Mako when we were kids because we had your family to take us in. So instead she laid her trust into her dad's employees to take care of the financially aspects of things. But the employees were actually sucking out her money for their own but Asami realized too late and she eventually ended up on the streets trying to survive while her family's company was stripped away from her. She trusted those people around her during her lowest point in life but they only pulled her down lower as they climbed up higher with the Sato's money. It's crazy. I don't even know how those employees had the heart to just watch a little girl end up in the streets while they celebrate with their stolen money."

Korra slouched down into the sofa while listening.

Bolin continued, "I don't really know how she got back onto her feet but that's all I know so far. I guess after all of that she doesn't let people into her life that easily especially into her very personal life. Yeah sometimes Asami might share bits and parts of her life but it's never the full picture. Not even to me or Opal. We sometimes notice that she's hiding something but we never ask because we don't want to force stuff out of her. After all, it's hard to trust when it has let you down and beaten you up in the past, am I right?"

Korra stared at her drink, "Yeah I guess."

They shared a sad silence after Bolin's recount of Asami's past. Korra knew that the Satos were rich and powerful until the fall of Hiroshi Sato along with their family company. But she never thought about the struggle and pain Asami had to go through after the loss of her only family and practically everything in their name. Korra knew the pain of losing a parent. Her father, the former Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, was murdered when she was young but she still had her mother and Mako and Bolin by her side. But Asami? God, it hurt Korra to picture a 13 year old girl trying to survive in the cruel world with no one to rely on or to trust while living on the streets fighting to have food to eat and water to drink. _She's tougher than I expected,_ Korra thought.

She then felt a nudge on her arm. "Hey," Bolin encouraged, "Look I know that sounded all sad and stuff like that but don't worry. Asami's a tough girl. Inside and out. So don't worry about her okay? She can handle herself."

Korra let out a small smile, "I know."

"Just take it easy with her okay? I'm sure that her shutting you out isn't anything personal between you and her."

Korra nodded in agreement while Bolin bent down and picked up her forgotten controller on the floor.

"Now, that you're dilemma is solved," Bolin sat up and smiled handing the controller to Korra, "you ready to kick some zombie butt?"

The detective let out a wide grin and an enthusiastic shout, "Let's do it!"

* * *

It wasn't until 10pm at night that Korra came home from Bolin's exhausted from their gaming marathon. Turning the key into her lock, she swung open the door finding that her lights were on in the small living room. Scanning the room in front of her she found her partner on her couch reading various files and her big dog curled up on top of his feet.

"Since when did you have keys to my apartment?" she asked casually.

Without looking up from the paper in his hand Mako replied, "Since this mission was assigned to us. In case of emergency and things like that."

"Well is there an emergency right now since you've politely turned up at my apartment in this hour?" She walked to the fridge and took out a water bottle.

Mako sighed rubbing his face, clearly exhausted in whatever he was reading. "No not really I just wanted to update you on things. I've got new intel and a lead that we could work on."

Korra walked over to the living room and plopped down onto the other end of the couch. She scanned and sifted through the different files and pictures on her coffee table. "Okay, hit me up. What's new?"

"We got new information from the autopsy department on the Queen's body. They found that the Queen's heart was completely black in color along with her blood, only a couple hours after her death." Mako informed, "they didn't include this information in the first report that they handed into us because they needed to test and figure out how this happened."

Korra leaned forward trying to make sense in this. "Hmm okay. So did they figure out what thing made her heart and blood turn black?"

Mako shook his head, "No that's the problem. They can't pinpoint what this thing is." He also leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands, scanning the files in front of them. "It's some kind of mixture that's highly unique and unknown since we've never seen something like this happen before. Or at least something we don't have sufficient record of."

"Was it some kind of poison?"

"Most likely since it literally killed the blood cells in her veins, according to the report." he handed Korra the file, "But even though that poison had the power to do that, the Red Lotus got a little too impatient. As you know they suffocated her instead with a bag before the poison could kill her slowly."

Korra huffed, "Aren't they an impatient pain in the ass. Do you have any leads or ideas on what this black poison thing is?"

Mako leaned back on the sofa as Naga woke up and made her way to the bedroom, clearly disturbed with the noise from all the talking the two detectives were doing.

Mako shook his head as he watched Naga leave. "Well it's not much of a lead, but I have a theory that it might be made in the streets. If it's not in the records that we have then it might be made from deep within the city. We can fish out and ask some people that know a lot about the shit that happens around there. I already have a couple of people in mind actually. We'll investigate around when you have no classes."

"Well at least we have something to start and work with." Korra shrugged, "It's better than nothing after all. At least when we end up finding the maker or supplier, we can put a stop to them and cut off one of the Red Lotus' sources. And who knows they might lead us directly to where the Red Lotus are located if we get that lucky."

Mako hummed in agreement while he cleaned up the files into a neat pile. "How's your part of the mission by the way? Any progress on Sato?"

Korra hesitated for a while, placing the autopsy file onto the pile. "A good amount of progress actually but I've had a uh, hopefully just a _minor_ setback. I kind of pissed her off a lot earlier. But I'll figure it out and get on her good side."

"Okay. What's your angle on her anyways? Best-friend, enemy, classmate?" Mako asked. "It's about time that you decided."

"Well uh…" Korra started nervously looking down onto the carpet, "I'm leaning more towards… lover."

Her partner just gave her an unsettling blank stare for a good few seconds before he spoke, "Bro. No offence, but are you sure?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, "what could go wrong with pretending to be her lover?"

Mako shot her a look of disbelief, "What do you mean ' _what could go wrong?_ '. A lot can happen Korra, like a lot of other undercover missions in the past that involved undercover fake relationships."

"So are you saying I can't handle this mission by being her lover?" Korra questioned harshly.

"No I'm not saying shit about you bro. It's your feelings that I don't trust." Korra raised a questioning eyebrow. Mako continued, "Look me straight in the eye and tell me that you're not one bit attracted to the Sato girl."

"I-I- no I'm not. Of course not!" Korra stuttered clearly taken back by the question.

"Don't play dumb with me Korra, I've seen you flirt and blush with her when I tail you guys from the car when you're out with her and her friends. I can tell from far away that most of those blushes aren't an act."

The girl wanted to retaliate and disagree but he was correct on his accusation. "Okay, I admit it some of those were real but why does that matter? I admit it I'm attracted to Asami but c'mon look at her! How can you not be?"

Mako sighed angrily as he rubbed his temples in frustration, "Korra this isn't a fucking joke. You won't know what these small feelings you have for her will do to you." he looked at her with a serious face, "You could get blinded by it get busted or worse, killed."

"Mako, I won't fall for her okay." Korra reassured him placing a hand on his shoulder, "Attraction and love are two completely different things and I won't cross that line. Look at it this way. These small real feelings of attraction benefit me in a way for this mission. At least the realism in my actions are there so there's less chance of Asami having doubts and blowing my cover."

"I still don't know Korra. You can't predict your feelings or love for someone." Mako asserted raising his voice a little. "As your partner and as your friend, I'm just scared on what she's can do to you. This mission is already dangerous as it is. You don't need to drag your emotions down that hole too. Don't be that stupid Korra."

"I told you, I'm not going to fall for her!" Korra said too loudly.

Clearly still unconvinced Mako countered back sarcastically, "Sure you won't. I bet you've already thought about kissing her or something."

Korra started to burst. "So what if I did?- shit." she clamped her mouth shut before anything else could slip out.

Mako grunted angrily as he pushed himself up from the couch. "You're fucking unbelievable. Seriously? This is a mission Korra. Not a fucking opportunity to get a date."

"Obviously I know that Mako." She raised herself up onto her feet. " I'm not putting my god damn romantic needs in front of this mission. I just chose to be her lover so that I can access her life faster than friendship can. Love can make people do stupid and rash things even when they don't realize it. They get so blinded by love they don't understand what their doing and next thing they know they've let their significant other into their life. Into their secrets. Asami seems interested in me and that's an advantage that I'm willing to push. I'll make her fall for me along with her secrets. Me and you are both here to do a job and that's what we're going to do and I'll never lose sight of that." she tried to assure him.

The boy stared at his partner for a couple of moments sharing an uneasy silence. Korra could see a scowl form on Mako's face still unconvinced on what she had said.

Suddenly Mako roughly picked up the files on the table and started walking out of the front door before turning his head to address Korra. "You just make sure that you get your feelings or whatever the fuck it is, in check before it causes us any trouble. And remember: Sato is a mission, nothing more." he finished closing the door after him.

The door clicked shut and Korra felt the silence of her apartment engulf her as she sat down. Even though her surroundings were quiet, her mind raced with noises of thoughts rushing through. Rubbing her hair around in frustration, she pondered about her actual true feelings for the girl. There was no point in denying her attraction towards her. She was an open book when it came to that. But falling in love with Asami? The thought scared her. _What if Mako's right? He's always right in the first place,_ she thought. She wasn't afraid of getting busted or killed. It's part of the job. She knows the risks and dangers of this mission and she's willing to face all of that. Getting busted or experiencing inevitable death during this mission wasn't her fear, no it wasn't that. She was afraid of making herself vulnerable and giving herself whole to Asami even though she herself is not the real person she is. Falling for someone you can't keep forever, it was just heartbreaking to the detective. Asami or not, Korra didn't want to invest her heart into a dead-end relationship. It might be worth the experience, but it sure as hell does not equal the pain afterwards. And besides, how can she carry on a proper relationship when everything that comes out of her mouth is a lie. Korra's life right now is a lie. But her feelings weren't.

The detective threw her bottle down in frustration. She needs to stop this. Korra needs to focus on the mission. Her task. Infiltrate and obtain knowledge. In and out. Simple, right? _Ugh, it just had to be her._

Korra's phone buzzed, breaking her train of thought, announcing that she had just received a text. After opening the screen, she saw that she just got a text from Opal.

[10:15 - Opal] ' _Hey Korra! Want to come over to my place for a sleepover next Friday? It's for my birthday even thought it's a couple of days after my actual birth day. Bolin and other people are coming. oh and Asami too!'_

Korra's smiled excitedly at the last sentence while she typed her reply.

[10:16 - Korra] ' _Sweet! Of course I'll go. I wouldn't miss your birthday sleepover. Especially when I get the chance to annoy 'Origami'_ (:'

One of Korra's new hobbies was mispronouncing or calling Asami by the wrong name and watching her get so pissed and frustrated. Sure she'll get a punch or a glare from the Sato but Asami sometimes laughs at her humour. Korra couldn't help but remember one time where the krew were out for lunch and stopped by Starbucks.

After getting their respective drinks, they positioned their cups together to take a picture of them for the fun of it. As they lined up their cups, names facing Bolin's camera, Korra flipped shit and started laughing when she saw Asami's cup.

"What's so funny?" Opal asked while she watched Korra laughing loudly in her seat while everyone else stared.

Still laughing Korra pointed to one of the cups as her breathless laughs caused cramps on her sides. "A- _hahaha -_ Asa- Asami's cup!"

Taking her cup, Asami examined it trying to figure out what the fuck she was on about. She turned her cup around trying to look for something odd. With a final turn she got to the side with the handwritten name and stared at it, dumbfounded. Bolin and Opal came up behind her to see what she was staring at and both dropped in laughter as they read the name on her cup. _'Frank'_

 _"_ I'm pretty sure I said my name clearly to the barista." Asami said still really confused on how she ended up with 'Frank'. She looked up at her friends who had tears in their eyes from laughing which caused her to laugh hard as well.

The rest of the day went on with the krew creating ' _Frank_ ' jokes all day which made each and every one of them laugh their ass off, especially Asami. Every time Korra made a joke Asami would smile and laugh happily which made her stomach flutter every time. Asami's laughter was like music to her ears. Like music that rings through her body and into her heart making it beat faster with each breath. Korra couldn't understand why her beautiful smile could make her so happy, but she was delighted that it did. On and on, Korra cracked her jokes shamelessly just for the Sato girl regardless if they sounded really stupid and embarrassing. _I wouldn't mind putting in the effort to make Asami make that beautiful smile and laugh every single day of my life,_ she thought innocently.

Korra pulled herself back into reality. ' _I wouldn't mind putting in the effort to make Asami make that beautiful smile and laugh every single day of my life.'_ she groaned at the thought. The detective shook her head trying to get rid of that memory. _I can't think like that,_ she chided herself.

Stretching out onto her couch too lazy to walk to her bedroom, Korra positioned herself comfortably to sleep. With a heavy sigh after the long day, she closed her eyes as her mind relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

Mako's words echoed in before the sleepiness took over, ' _Sato is a mission, nothing more.'_

 _I can't keep any promises Mako. I'm sorry._

* * *

Asami was back in the library, but this time not with that annoying, nosey, stupid ass Korra (according to Asami). Luckily for her, she didn't get kicked out and banned from the building unlike the loud water-tribe girl. Not that a two week ban would affect Asami in any drastic way, she wouldn't really care. But the library was a nice place to study and chill at so she was thankful nonetheless. Instead of Korra, she shared her company with Opal today since it was the girl's official birthday today. The two agreed weeks ago to hang out and just do whatever together and relax but their plans skidded to a halt. Unfortunately for the birthday girl, her homework and course work stacked up and up to the point Opal was now surrounded with a mountain of books. As her soccer season rocketed off to full speed after the semester started, so did her classes leaving her completely exhausted. Asami could see the eye-bags form under Opal's eyes every time they met and Asami couldn't help but feel bad for the athlete. If the Beifong did not have the passion for the sport and love for learning, she would've broken down by now.

Asami stood up and leaned over the pile of books and saw Opal typing out a paper. "You still alive there champ?" she asked.

Opal huffed a piece of her hair out of her face typing frantically. "I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing." she replied while she downed her third cup of coffee.

"How many hours of sleep did you have?"

"Uh, I don't know around 4 hours? I had to wake up early for practice and went straight here at 9am." Opal looked up at her friend, "You don't have to stay here with me you know. Like I feel bad enough for having to cancel our plans because of this crap." Opal gestured to her work. "And I don't want to bore you to death at the same time."

Asami chuckled, "Hey come on Ope, don't be like that. Just do what you need to do. I'll just be here if you need anything. Trust me I'm far from bored." Asami showed her the book she had in her hand. "See, I'm reading this pretty good book, so don't worry about me." Opal titled her head to read the title of the book in her friend's hand. ' _History of Automotive Engineering'_ it read.

"If you say so. Thanks dude. You're the best nerd ever!" Opal grinned before continuing her work. Asami just shook her head at the comment but smiled as she sat back down again to continue her read.

After an hour or so, Asami was still reading her book while Opal continued on with her school work. As Asami flipped a page she noticed a flicker of movement on her right from her peripheral vision which caused her to look up. There she found Bolin and Korra tip-toeing their way towards their table while glancing cautiously around as if they were hiding from someone. Then it clicked in Asami's head. _Oh yeah Korra's banned from this place, but why would they try and sneak her back in?_ Just as Asami was about to call out the two to greet them and ask why they were here, Bolin signalled for her to stay quiet by putting an index finger against his lips. Asami raised a questioning eyebrow but brushed it off considering the weird stunts the two usually do.

As Korra and Bolin continued their stealthy advances, Asami noticed that they were inching their way closer and closer to Opal until they were right behind her, their smiles growing wide as they tried to stifle their giggles. Even though Asami could predict what would happen next, she set down her book to enjoy the show in front of her as the two counted down to each other through eye contact. … _One…two…three!_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYY!" Korra bursted out loudly towards Opal's ears as Bolin hugged Opal behind the waist and lifted her off her seat.

Opal screamed in surprise and fear as she was swung around fast in a circle by her boyfriend. "Bolin nooo." she shouted in fear clutching onto his arms for safety in case she goes flying off into the bookshelves around them. Her three friends roared with laughter at Opal's reaction while getting a few annoyed looks from the other students around them. After finally feeling her feet touch the ground Opal turned and started punching the laughing Bolin and Korra on their arms. "I. Hate. You. Two. So. Much." she emphasized each word with a punch as the duo held up their hands and tried to dodge her attacks, tears starting to form in their eyes from laughing. "You nearly made me have a heart attack. And Asami shut up!" Opal crossed her arms and shot the laughing Asami a glare while the Sato let out another roar of laughter.

After a few seconds (and glares from the birthday girl at her friends), Korra was the first to calm down and spoke, "I never knew you were so easy to scare.

"Oh shut up." Opal replied defensively.

"C'mon babe," Bolin held his arms open, "it was just a fun birthday surprise, I know you still love us!" He flashed her a smile that reached up into his eyes. Opal huffed for a second and uncrossed her arms before rolling her eyes.

"How am I even friends with you goofballs?" she asked to no one in particular and went into Bolin's arms, hugging her boyfriend tight as Korra went to the other side and hugged the couple into a group hug. "I love you guys too much and I love you too you big idiot." she whispered lovingly to Bolin and brought him into a kiss. A kiss that lasted a bit too long for Korra's comfort.

The third-wheel held up her hands and backed up, as if she was afraid of contracting an infection from the two lovebirds. "Okay, I did not sign up for this. You guys are awfully gross." she said with a disgusted look. Bolin and Opal shamelessly continued kissing for a while making Korra deepen here face of disgust. _When I become chief of police, I'm going to ban such PDA,_ Korra thought. When the couple finally unlatched their mouths from each other, Asami spoke up.

"How are you here right now Korra? I thought you were banned from this building until next week?"

Even though Korra was surprised with the fact that Asami chose to speak to her after their argument last week, the detective hid that emotion from her face and replied casually. "Bolin and I sneaked in through the front. We're ninjas." she finished off with a joking wink to push her luck with the raven-haired girl.

Asami returned a scowl and continued to read her book ending the conversation. _Well shit. Okay well at least I know she's still pissed at me_ , Korra thought.

"So you just snuck in here with Bolin to scare the life out of me?" Opal chuckled.

"Pretty much. Happy birthday Opal!" Korra smiled. She'll deal with the Asami problem later on.

"Wait a second." Opal furrowed her brows, "Do you two even hav-"

A loud voice bellowed from the staircase. "Who is shouting in my library?!" the voice threatened from below.

The librarian. _Shit_ .

Bolin ran towards the staircase to check as Korra ran around the floor of the building quickly looking for exit routes or places to hide since the stairs were out of the question. She needed to hide or escape _fast._

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Bolin ran up to her, his face with horror like Korra's. "She's hobbling her way up here. She's already on the 2nd floor!" he whispered.

Asami looked up from her book, scrunching up her eyebrows at the two. "Wait, you two idiots mean to say you didn't have an escape plan?"

"The staircase _was_ the escape plan." Korra breathed as she and Bolin ran around as quietly as they can whipping their heads around looking for ideas as they heard the footsteps of the old lady come closer and closer. Korra thought about hiding around the bookshelves but the aisles were far too wide and some aisles led to dead ends she noticed. _Who the fuck designed this shit?_ she complained stubbornly in her head.

"How about you hide in the bathrooms?" Bolin suggested.

"Isn't that downstairs in the 1st and 2nd floor?" Korra replied peeking into an aisle of bookshelves.

Bolin grunted in realization, "Oh yeah right."

Opal jogged up to them and brought up her suggestion next. "How about the window?" she suggested.

Korra halted and looked at her with a look of disbelief, "You want me to jump out of the 3rd floor?"

They ended up back at the table where Asami was casually seated reading her book, not giving a single fuck.

"I'm just trying to help." Opal bit her lip looking around, also getting anxious of the situation.

Korra heard a gasp from Bolin. Before she could ask what was wrong, she found herself being roughly shoved underneath the table and getting squished by their bags surrounding her. Opal and Bolin's legs soon come into view as the two sat down on their seats.

The water-tribe girl was about to fire at the boy but stopped as she picked up the sound of the librarian's feet landing on the 3rd floor. Korra peered through the bags and through people's legs watching the old lady hobble her way towards a table of students near the staircase. She watched the librarian eye down each of the students one by one through her rounded gold rimmed glasses as she spoke to them with an intimidating stance and facial expression. Korra picked up the hint that the old lady was interrogating the poor students as one of them started to turn pale with fear, waving her hands around and shaking her head as she denied a false accusation from the interrogator. After a few moments and glares towards the table of students, the old lady made her way to another table filled with students. Theirs.

The librarian hobbled toward Bolin and Opal's side, approaching from behind their seats. Korra shifted closer to the middle of the small table as the old lady stopped right behind the two.

"Okay enough sugar-coating and go straight to the point," the librarian grumbled, "Those students over there informed me of a girl with short hair and blue eyes caused the disturbance in my library. Do you _lovely children_ happen to know where she is?" she said sarcastically.

Bolin's leg started to jump up and down rapidly. _He's an actor, he can do it,_ Korra prayed. "No not at all Ms. Joy. I wasn't even aware that something happened. Are you sure you heard it from here and not the 2nd floor downstairs?" Bolin spoke with a confident voice.

"Don't question my hearing boy. I might be old but I have ears of a hawk, do you understand?" she hissed.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Bolin spluttered as the librarian's authoritative aura emitted strongly while she stared down the poor boy. "I didn't mean to question your amazing and cool wrinkly ears ma'am no. I just wanted to make sure that's all, right Opal?" Bolin finished with an uneasy smile that screamed _'please spare me and take the girl instead.'_ He felt a kick to the shins from his girlfriend.

"Right." Opal hissed at her boyfriend's betrayal, "Anyways Ms. Joy if there isn't anything else we can help you with, good luck with your hunt and I hope you have a nice day while we stick around a bit more to study." Opal gestured towards her never decreasing mountain of books and papers.

Ms. Joy narrowed her eyes at the trio. "Hmm… eager to make me leave now are you?"

Opal shook her head laughing uneasily, "Oh no Miss, it's just that I'd like to get back to my work that's all. I just have a lot to do and very little time to do it."

Bolin straightened and backed her up trying to redeem himself, "Yeah what she said dude- uh I mean ma'am! Ma'am. Ma'am."

The old lady's eye twitched as her face started to turn red. The boy paled and started fumbling with his hands feeling the librarian's soul piercing stare stab into his eyes. "What did you just call me boy?" Ms. Joy growled as she stepped closer toward Bolin, daring him to say another word.

"Uh- umm," Bolin mumbled, his leg bouncing vigorously as if it would shake the tension out of him. He started shifting his bag along with the other bags in front of the table, trying to block as much of the underneath as possible. Not only did it help hide Korra but it was mainly so he can stall for a few seconds before having to answer for his life-risking mistake. The old lady stared at his actions aware of his futile stalling.

Finally looking up from her book after a million years, Asami took in Bolin's dilemma and let out a deep sigh, deciding to help her friend out. "Ms. Joy on behalf of my sleep deprived and socially incoherent friend here, he did not mean any disrespect towards you. It just slipped from his lips. He just came back from filming his new movie so he's still rough around the edges. He spent months working, hardly even talking to another human face to face except for the staff, crew and to himself through his mirror. Well mostly to himself through his mirror trying to practice his lines but that's another issue." Bolin pouted. Asami continued, "Anyways if you don't have any more concerns, glares or questions left for me and my friends, then we, as Opal said here, would like to get back to our work and our reading if you don't mind." Asami finished off, leaning back onto her chair, continuing her nearly finished book.

Ms. Joy stared at the girl for a second and then to Opal then Bolin. Letting out a small hum of annoyance, she nodded once at them clearly letting the matter go. Bolin let out a small awkward smile.

"Very well then." Ms. Joy said then walked even closer to Bolin and to the table at the same time, allowing her to literally stare right down at him. Opal looked over to them from the side as did Asami in front of them, feeling Bolin's unending nervousness. "Don't you call me 'dude' or such name ever again or there will be trouble boy." the librarian glared.

Korra from underneath drew further back into the small table as the old lady came closer to the edge of table, scolding Bolin. She crawled back away from her until she bumped into Asami's legs. Thinking it wasn't a problem, Korra kept her back onto Asami's legs trying to stay further away from Ms. Joy as much as she can without being seen or popping out the other side of the table.

"Yes Ms. Joy I promise, I'm so so so so sorry." Bolin apologized. _Spirits help me,_ he prayed.

"You better not…" The old lady grumbled.

"Ow!" Korra growled as Asami kicked her in the back, obviously not enjoying or approving of Korra leaning onto her legs. _Fucking shit,_ Korra cursed.

"Who said that?" Ms. Joy's eyes shot down toward the table.

Bolin stood up abruptly wedging himself between the table and the suspicious woman. "Uh nothing nothing." he pulled out his phone, "it was my ringtone, yeah I recorded my girlfriend say 'ow' and made-"

"Move." the librarian tried to push Bolin aside but with his strong frame, she failed. "I said move it boy or I will ban you from this place and the wifi. Don't test me." she hissed.

Korra started to formulate ideas for her escape while Ms. Joy continued to order Bolin to move. She knew that Bolin couldn't last that long unless he wanted to be in big trouble. It's a risky move to get the librarian pissed especially when you're subjects/courses relied on research and library resources for papers like in Bolin's case. Korra's blood started rushing quickly as she saw Bolin move aside reluctantly leaving Korra vulnerable to being discovered.

"You're hiding someone. Move boy!" Ms. Joy ordered as she moved the bags aside and stared to crouch down to look under the library table while grasping her painful old hip.

 _Welp,_ Korra thought as she got into her game. Might as well wing her way out of this than just sitting here like a hopeless rock. She's not one to give up easily.

As Ms. Joy leaned down to look under the table, Korra came out from under the table and climbed onto the vacant chair when Ms. Joy's head disappeared under the table to peer into the bottom. Korra successfully climbed onto the table escaping the librarian's line of sight. _Thank god for my Assassin's Creed ninja skills._

Opal and Bolin stared at her in surprise and fear as she tip-toed above the table while the librarian was muttering unflattering annoyed comments from under the table. Korra leaped off the table and landed softly and quietly behind Ms. Joy. Bolin continued to stare at his best friend impressed with the stealth she possessed. Suddenly Ms. Joy popped her head out from the table and Korra froze on the spot, right behind her.

The old lady turned toward Bolin still glaring. Her face possessed a stern face clearly disappointed with her search of the owner of the voice. Korra, light as ever on her feet, tip toed behind Ms. Joy, tailed and stayed behind her back as if she were a shadow that could not be seen by it's owner.

Asami still sat on the table while she casually watched everything that happened. She watched Bolin once again struggle against the librarian and her continuous glaring and accusations. The old woman always picked on Bolin when the three came to the library on rare occasions. Asami didn't exactly know why but if she could guess, she would say that it's because grumpy Ms. Joy hates loud, enthusiastic and grinning personalities that Bolin character shamelessly possessed.

But the main thing that caught the raven-haired girl's attention was the swift and silent movements of the water tribe girl. Korra climbing and jumping off of the table without a sound or hesitation impressed the girl. But Korra tailing and shadowing the woman's every movement from the back, keeping herself hidden and quiet with the librarian's sharp hawk like ears surprised Asami. Every time Ms. Joy turned her head or body, Korra reacted precisely moving away from her line of sight.

After minutes of discussion and dialog between Bolin and Ms. Joy and a few inputs from Opal (and constant nerve wrecking glances at ninja Korra skillfully manoeuvring behind the old woman), Ms. Joy finally dropped her suspicions and accusations and dropped her interrogations.

"Hmph fine, I believe you two. Just don't disturb the peace in my building. And I _will_ find that person who shouted, I never lose." the librarian clarified pointing a sharp finger at them both. The couple nodded repeatedly, until Ms. Joy turned to take her leave, Korra still shadowing from behind. Korra tailed her for a while as stealthily as possible from behind until she was sure the old lady wasn't going to come back and that she was headed down the staircase. Korra backed up and slipped into a bookshelf aisle as Ms. Joy stepped onto the staircase, still hiding herself from view. After a few minutes the detective let out a long reassured sigh predicting that Ms. Joy isn't coming back up here for today. Walking back to their table, Korra shared high-fives with Bolin and stress filled punches to the arm from Opal ("God damn you two! I was so stressed and anxious from all of that!" she'd say.)

While the three laughed and praised each other for their performance, Asami still sat comfortably on her seat watching her friends delightfully talk to each other.

Light. Swift. Agile. Silent. Good reaction time and adaptability. Non-hesitant. Level-headed. Quick thinking. _Hmm,_ Asami thought about Korra's performance. _I could use her for the job. We need more stealthy hands and feet anyways. She might even be a good addition to the team. Not a bad idea._ Asami smiled to herself. _Yep, Korra's not a bad idea._


	4. Chapter 4

Korra climbed up the stairs of the apartment building holding a plastic food container on the one hand as she checked her text messages on the other. Once finding the address on a text message, she landed on the 5th floor and proceed down the bright lighted and newly built carpeted hallway to an apartment door. _Apartment #24_.

Before the girl fully walked up to the door, various loud voices and music from inside could already be heard. Korra knocked louder than usual so that her arrival wouldn't get drowned by the noise inside. After a couple of seconds, Korra heard the music and noise level get lower. She knocked again.

"Hold up I'll get it." Korra heard a voice from inside. Not long, the dark green door swung open and revealed the birthday celebrant.

"Hey Opal!" Korra greeted.

"Korra! Come in, come in." Opal welcomed.

The water-tribe girl entered and was greeted by Bolin who was making his way down the apartment's stairs. "Hey bro, glad you could make it. We thought you forgot." said Bolin.

"Sorry bro, I got caught up at work and I wanted to make these for tonight," Korra showed her container of freshly made golden and crispy fried chicken with her special coating and signature gravy sauce. "I heard that Opal likes fried chicken a lot so I thought of making some."

Bolin's face lit up, "Oh my god I missed your fried chicken so much!" he tried to reach in hungrily to grab a chicken leg but Korra smacked his hand away. "Aww come on bro, I haven't had your chicken since I left for filming."

"I smell fried chicken." Opal whiffed at the air which brought her straight towards Korra's container, "oh my god those look so good! Can I have one? Please?" she asked pleadingly.

Korra chuckled, "Sure go ahead, they're for you anyways. Happy Birthday Opal." The birthday girl squealed in delight and hugged Korra then took a crunchy bite of the fried chicken. "Mhmmmmm! Thish ish so goood." Opal mumbled in delight through bites. "Please never leave so you can cook me this masterpiece every single day. I'll pay you with my tears and free access to my Netflix account."

Korra laughed at Opal's weird yet flattering praises of her work while Bolin stood there and pouted at Korra's betrayal. "Sure, let the girl you've only known for a month get the first piece of chicken instead of your brother who you've known since birth." Bolin mumbled sarcastically.

The water tribe girl laughed at her not-by-blood-related-brother and shook her head before taking a chicken leg and shoving it into his mouth in an ungraceful manner. "Shut up, you know I love you." She hooked an arm around his shoulder and kissed his head, "C'mon bro, let me drop this off in the kitchen and so I can get dressed into my pjs."

The two guided Korra to the kitchen of the medium two-floor apartment. After placing the chicken onto a large plate for dinner later, they went out onto the hallway of the apartment and entered a different area of the apartment. The living room.

There were cushions and blankets thrown around on the ground as well as various bowls of chips and popcorn. A comfortable vacant couch on the wall one side of the room and the TV across from it. Three people leaned on the foot of the couch, shouting various profanities as they played Mario Kart on the Wii.

"Ooohh who's winning?" Bolin asked excitedly as he jumped onto the couch.

Opal followed suit and gestured Korra to join them. Taking a bowl of popcorn, she started to watch the three people, one of which was Asami, battling each other on Rainbow road. Getting no answer from the racers, Korra assumed that the guy wearing the football jersey in between the two girls was winning the race since his movements seemed to match Luigi's who was in first place. They were on the final lap on the final turn, the three of them hot on each other's heels. The tension and concentration seemed to ooze out of them as they leaned forward, face hot with determination. Luigi was in first place, with Toad right behind. Daisy tailing. Taking the turn, Luigi and Toad jumped and drifted, Toad taking the inner part of the turn but sliding dangerously closer to the far edge of the track closer to Luigi. As they drifted Toad slid further into his drift and purposely smacked into Luigi and sent him off the edge of the track falling into oblivion.

"Ohhhhhhhh! Savage!" Opal and Bolin roared.

"HEY!" the guy jumped up, and watched his character fall into space while Toad crossed the finish line. Asami laughed and gave a shout of victory. _Oh so Toad was Asami,_ Korra concluded.

"You fucking shit!" the guy took a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Korra's hand and threw some at Asami's direction, "you cheater!"

Asami took cover behind a pillow and pointed a finger at the boy, "Hey, it's not my fault you suck. I'm just that good. Suck it Wei!"

The guy, Wei, started smacking Asami through the pillow playfully with his Wii controller while shouting continuous swears, "I am going to fucking make you pay you fucking piece of fuckin-"

"Wei no swearing in my apartment." Opal scolded. "What have I told you about swearing?"

Wei looked up and stuck out his tongue, "Oh shush you act like you don't swear sis."

"Only sometimes." Opal crossed her arms, "but not as much as your dirty mouth. Now stop beating up my best friend unless you want me to beat you up myself along with that mouth of yours."

Wei huffed a whatever and cleaned up the scattered popcorn. Opal then introduced the unacquainted new people. "By the way Korra, he's my little brother, Wei. He was one of the guys that I practiced with when I hit you with my ball."

"Wait she was the girl you headshot with your ball?" Wei asked trying to stifle his laugh.

"Yeah that was me." Korra laughed.

Then Wei high-fived her while complimenting her tough head. "Good job on not getting a concussion, Opal has some powerful ass kicks.

Bolin spoke up, "One time she smashed a ball into my nuts so hard, my life flashed before my eyes as I felt my soul leave my body." The boys cringed in pain as the girls laughed at their expressions.

"Anyways," Opal rolled her eyes, as a tinge of embarrassment but also pride showed on her face, "this is my roommate Suki. She hangs with us sometimes when her and my brother aren't inhaling each other through their mouths."

Suki choked on air and coughed as her face turned bright red. "Opal! Me and Wei don't make out that much." she defended her and her boyfriend.

Opal raised her eyebrows, "Sureee. Just don't forget a condom okay? I don't need another Beifong in my family just yet hon."

Everyone roared in laughter while the embarrassed couple turned red, Wei got up and started to attack her sister with a pillow. Opal called out Bolin's name for help but he cheered on Wei instead. Getting out of the path of attacks, Korra stood up from the couch and sat down on the ground beside Asami and Suki.

"It's nice to meet you Korra. And no I don't suck Wei's face all the time, Opal's over exaggerates too much." Suki clarified.

Korra smiled at Suki. The girl had short auburn hair, a small part of her hair in a small bun. She had blue eyes and a kind, pretty face. "Nice to meet you too."

Suki's phone rang and answered it. She then tapped Asami's leg gaining her attention, "Pizza's here. Help me grab the boxes. Korra will you be a doll and make sure those two don't kill each other, I still want my roommate and boyfriend alive after today." Suki asked, pointing to the two siblings still attacking each other with pillows and Opal swinging her feet around trying to fend off her little brother's attacks. Bolin was just there now sitting comfortably beside them playing Mario Kart on his own.

"Sure thing." Korra chuckled. _Who knew the chief's niece and nephew were so violent?_

After 10 minutes, Suki reappeared with four large boxes of pizza, the marvellous scent of the food washing into the room making everyone's stomach grumble. With one last smack towards Wei, Opal got up and helped Suki get the food ready.

"I'll go get the chicken." Korra stood wanting to help them with something.

Turning the corner from the hallway and into the kitchen, Korra bumped into something.

"Watch it." Asami hissed.

Korra's eyes widened, "Oh Asami sorry I didn't see you there."

"Well then you should get your head out of your ass and look at where you're going then." Asami scowled and started to walk out the kitchen. Korra shot out her arm onto the other side of the doorway frame and blocked her path. Asami glared at Korra that sent uneasy shivers down her spine as her blood turned cold with the intensity of the stare. The detective held her ground, even though she could feel her stomach clench under pressure.

Korra cleared her throat. "Look Asami, I just wanted to apologize about being a dick to you before and trying to force you to talk about that scar you have. I just got really curious and I couldn't shut my mouth. I'm sorry for pissing you off and I was immature and stupid."

"I'm glad you finally realized that. Now fuck off and move your arm before I break it."

"C'mon Asami. Forgive me. Please?" she let out a pleading smile.

Asami shifted her eyes upwards while holding a hand to her chin, as if she was thinking. "Uh let me think. No." she replied sarcastically.

Korra sighed, "Okay you don't have to forgive me. But can you at least start talking to me again and stop ignoring me when we're together."

"Can you move your fucking arm before I break it in 50 different ways?"

"Hey guys, what's taking you so long?" Opal's head suddenly popped into the kitchen from underneath Korra's arm.

"Nothing Opal, I was just getting the drinks." Asami spoke casually and walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a random Coke bottle off the counter. "Korra and I are finished with things here anyway." she finished in a rather cold tone glancing a glare towards the detective.

Korra held a stare with Asami's glaring eyes while deciding whether to continue their conversation in front of Opal. She needed to reconnect with Asami and be in her good graces if she ever wanted this mission to have at least one bit of progress. The detective thought of different ways she could have a chance to talk to the Sato again but they seemed pretty out of reach since they hardly ever have the chance of being alone together. Much less not going at each other's throats every time they spoke. The detective could always stalk her and ambush her into a place where she could talk to Asami one-on-one but that might creep her out to the point Korra might receive a restraining order the next day. Well at least not after getting a good punch to the face, Korra guessed as she narrowed her eyes even more at Asami. The other then intensified her glare as if it was a competition on who could burn the other's soul first through their eyes.

Opal picked up the intense stare the two girls shared and sighed heavily from underneath Korra's arm. "All right that's it. Stop with your eye fucking and get straight to the point." she said pushing Korra into the kitchen.

"What?" Asami asked appalled with Opal's comment.

"We weren't eye fucking." Korra finished while Opal continued pushing her until she stood beside Asami.

Opal crossed her arms and watched the two girls send cold shoulders toward the other. "Okay I know that you two aren't the best of friends and that you're both sarcastic shits but obviously there's something more than that happening here." Opal narrowed her eyes at them and placed her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot impatiently, "now spit it out or you two aren't getting out of this kitchen anytime soon."

"Wow now I'm so scared." Asami replied sarcastically while she rolled her eyes.

" _Asami_." Opal threatened in a scary tone that greatly resembled Chief Beifong's.

 _Sheesh does that authority-voice run in the family?_ Korra thought.

Sighing Korra spoke up. "I pissed her off a few weeks ago because I was being a pushy little shit and I just apologized to her but she still won't talk to me."

"Well someone's a tattle-tail." Asami commented sarcastically once more.

"Asami shut up. Korra, thank you for explaining." Opal said, "Okay I don't know or care about what happened, clearly Korra is sorry for what she has done. Now Asami why won't you accept her apology?"

Asami slammed the Coke bottle back onto the counter and crossed her arms. "Because she's an annoying piece of shit."

"Like you aren't." Korra retaliated.

"Oh trust me you both are really annoying right now." Opal pointed a finger at them both, "Now can we stop being children and grow up now, please? It's over, it's done. Now can you two please just forget what happened before and let things be good again? For me at least. C'mon guys it's my birthday party right now. It's the least you can do." Opal pleaded.

Asami who was staring angrily at the microwave, softened up her eyes as she looked back toward her best friend. Taking a few seconds to decide, she let out a sigh. "Fine." she turned to Korra, "I accept your apology, but don't you dare try to cross the line again or I'll break your arm along with your neck." Asami threatened.

Korra gulped at the threat but only one thing slipped out her mouth, "Are you talking to me again?"

"Yes you idiot, I won't ignore you anymore. But don't get any ideas because I'm only doing this for her." she pointed at Opal. Asami turned back to Opal, "You're lucky that I love you."

Opal finally let out a bright smile, "Yeah I know." she then grabbed the two girls by their arms and dragged them into the living room. "Now that we're all friends again, let's eat. I'm starving!"

* * *

The night went on and was filled with movies, delicious pizza along with tasty crispy fried chicken and finally some games.

It started off as a fun past time. Just a casual fun loving game until Asami and Korra started battling each other like their life depended on it. The two would jump up and shout never-ending insults when the other lays down a plus-5 card in UNO, or screws the other up in Monopoly, or when one of them annihilates the other's ship in Battleship. The fun, casual, _family_ games turned into a war-zone whenever the two went head-to-head with each other throughout the night.

"Damn they literally have no chill." Wei said as he, along with everyone else in the room, retired from the games and watched Korra and Asami battle each other (again) on Pokemon on DS. The two girls were sprawled on two bean bag chairs on the other side of the living room, head-to-head, their intense faces being illuminated by the gaming consoles' screens.

Opal replied tiredly as she flicked through movie selections on Netflix, "They're not gonna stop until one of them is victorious. Especially Asami, once she accepts a bet, she never stops until she wins."

"Korra's exactly the same babe." Bolin sighed.

"Wait what was the bet?" Suki asked as the two competitors continued to stare intently at their game console screens in fierce concentration.

Wei answered after plopping onto the couch beside his girlfriend, "Somewhere along the lines of: the person who wins gets to make the loser do anything they want."

Opal yawned from the foot of the couch, snuggling into Bolin's arms. She then took her warm blanket and repositioned it onto her body. "God they're so immature it pains me. Hey guys wanna watch Lilo & Stitc-"

"YESSSSS." Asami cheered in ear-splitting delight, announcing that she had won the intense Pokemon match, while startling everyone on the couch.

"No! It's not fair." Korra argued, stumbling a couple of times trying to stand up from her bean bag chair. She pointed a finger down at the victor. "It's not my fault that Wei's Pokemon are so shit. I want a rematch!"

"Hey!" Wei replied to the insult.

"It doesn't matter, I still won you idiot." Asami smirked.

"No, this isn't even my DS or my Pokemon so it's not a fair game. Right bro?" Korra asked, trying to get Bolin to back her up.

"Yeah yeah." Bolin yawned clearly not wanting to deal with the argument.

Wei sighed from the couch, "Okay you know what."

"What?" the two competitors asked at the same time.

"Instead of insulting my Pokemon you two can just do a simple game. There's some drinks in the kitchen. Take shots of whatever drink you two choose and the first one to be completely wasted loses. The rest of us sane and civilized people will decide who wins according to how banged up you look or act." Wei concluded.

Korra smirked at the idea. After they all agreed with the game and rules, she let Asami go and pick the drink for them both, being ever so confident in herself. After years of hanging out with Mako and a few other friends in the police department, she had developed a rather high alcohol tolerance after various occasional trips to Toza's bar after work and also after completing missions. _I was born ready for this,_ Korra smirked as Asami came back with a bottle and two shot glasses in her hand.

"I'm so going to enjoy smacking that smirk off of your face you idiot," Asami chuckled as she sat beside Korra and started filling up the glasses. "you up for some Fire Whiskey, graciously bought by Suki all the way from the Fire Nation?"

Asami handed Korra her shot glass. The water-tribe girl inspected the liquid inside. "So this is the famous glory of the Fire Nation? Their world famous whiskey?"

"And famously fucking expensive." Suki added. "Have fun getting wasted you dorks. That thing is strong."

Korra grinned raising her glass. _We'll see about that,_ she laughed internally. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Asami smiled and clinked their glasses together then shot the liquid down their throats.

* * *

Korra didn't know what time it was but she did know that she was floaty. She kinda felt dizzy and loopy but more or less still okay. Somehow she was already in her pyjamas which consisted of grey sweatpants and a loose shirt, so she was comfortable. The girl still had a bit of her senses, she wasn't that wasted and over board drunk. Yet.

She was slouched on the couch, not wanting to stand up because she might just fuck up on her feet and fall on her and her have already drank down 8? 6? 9? shots? She lost count after five. She had to admit Asami impressed her a bit since she expected the Sato to lose after the fourth but she wasn't as impressive as Korra. The others have taken a couple of light drinks such a beer and Bacardi's to pass time as they continued to watch movies that just blurred through Korra's mind.

Korra felt a nudge on her arm. She dropped her head's weight to the left to let gravity turn her head, too out of it to actually use energy to turn her head. "What?" she slurred to Bolin.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

Korra cleared her throat and sat up a bit. "I'm still alive. I'm still aware of my surroundings, I guess. I'm holding up good obviously."

"I'm surprised that you can still understand me bro." Bolin laughed. "Fire Whiskey is hard shit. Well that's what people say."

"Fire Whiskey shit ain't got nothing on me. I am not weak bro, I am fearless and brave and powerful. I am an unstoppable force." she said in an inspirational heroic and valiant voice, "I am the powerful winds, the ferocious waves of the sea, I am the violent fires, I am the unmovable rock. I am -"

"Okay okay I get it all-powerful Korra. Korra brave, Korra amaze."

"That's right." Korra nodded, her voice hoarse.

Opal yawned loudly. Her head was rested on Bolin's leg as she laid on the couch, her feet dangling off the armrests. "You guys wanna go to bed now? I'm absolutely exhausted." Everyone murmured their agreement. "Wait where's 'Sami?"

"Asami!" Wei called out. There was no response. They continued calling her name but there was no reply.

Opal stood up and walked to the bean bag chairs, checking if Asami had managed to completely bury herself underneath. She wasn't there either.

Korra and Bolin got up to check the other rooms while Suki and Wei went upstairs to check the bedrooms. Korra stumbled around towards a door and was about to open it and check, but Bolin stopped her.

"Watch this." he bellowed his voice echoing loudly in the hallway. "Asami!"

"We've already tried that. She might be passed out on some floor."

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures then." he cupped his hands again intensifying his shouts, "Korra is a fucking idiot!"

Before Korra could respond to the random and unnecessary insult, the bathroom door at the end of the hallway swung open revealing a very, very drunk Asami. She leaned against the doorframe for balance, her face flushed from the alcohol. Her eyes were slightly droopy while a drunken smile filled her lips as she laughed. "Damn right she is!" Asami slurred her response.

"Shut up!" Korra defended herself as Bolin laughed, tears forming in his eyes.

"High-five Bo-Bo!" Asami cheered shouted pushing herself off of the doorframe and staggered herself toward Bolin, raising her hand up for a high-five. One foot after another, Asami stumbled forward while she violently swung from side to side with each step. Even though her lower half's motor skills looked like a total mess, a goofy smile still plastered itself on her face as she laughed, giddy from her drunkenness. Slowly, the Sato tried to make her way towards them but about half way through her path, she started to lean forward too much.

As expected (by everyone except Asami), her foot got caught by the other, absolutely throwing off Asami's minimal balance and by the gift of gravity, she started to plunge towards the hardwood floor. "Oh shit." Asami blurted out hopelessly. She closed her eyes, threw her arms in front of her, just waiting to smash into the ground.

The side of her head slammed hard. But not as hard as she expected. Suddenly, she felt something warp around her waist. A throbbing headache shot into her head. _Am I sinking into the ground?_ she thought as the thing around her waist tightened.

"Don't worry, I got you." a hoarse voice whispered to her ear.

Utterly confused and disorientated, Asami opened her eyes and found her face being tickled by short hair and her head pressed against a shoulder. Blinking a few times trying to comprehend her surroundings, Asami lifted her heavy head from the person's shoulder and found blue eyes catching her own.

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck for more support as she struggled staying upright and tried to stay on her two feet (even though Korra's grip was strong enough to hold the both of them). Asami giggled.

"What are you giggling at?" the water-tribe girl asked.

Asami giggled once more, the alcohol blurring her mind. "Oh nothing. Just enjoying your arms around my waist and that I'm not on the ground." she then buried her face into Korra's neck, allowing her to whisper into Korra's ear in a low seductive voice. "But if you were down on the ground with me, specifically on top of me, I'd enjoy that even more."

Korra's body tensed at an instant, her mind going blank as all the blood drained from every part of her body and instead rushed to her cheeks. She didn't know if it was because of Asami's voicing out her shameless sexual desire with her or with the feel of Asami's lips so close to her ear and her hot breath tingling against her neck. Or both.

Korra felt Asami's hand snaking up and down one of her arms, feeling each muscle that she could touch. Asami, who was absolutely giddy at this point, spoke in a higher pitch than usual, "Wow, I knew you had guns but I never knew they were so _wow_."

Korra stammered in reply, "So w-wow?"

 _She's wasted as fuck, this is the alcohol talking. This isn't Asami, this is her drunken self,_ Korra repeated to herself again and again trying to calm her hammering heartbeat.

"Mhmm. Exactly." Asami noticed the dark shade of red on Korra's face and giggled at the sight. "Korraaa~ you are so cute did you know that? Do you know who else is cute?"

"W-who?"

"Meeeeee!" Asami flashed a beautiful smile before bringing up a new random topic. "Korra can you keep a secret? No one knows this secret, not even Asami knows. So you gotta be sneaky sneak and be quiet okay. Shhhhhh."

The utterly confused and baffled girl replied, "Sure uh I guess."

Korra watched the innocent looking girl in her arms glance from side to side checking if there were any prying ears. Korra being too fixated on the drunken Asami, didn't even realize that Bolin had gone off upstairs with Opal to grab something. She watched Asami's flawless hair sway from side to side as she tripled checked their surroundings, the hair framing her face complementing the beauty of her stunning face. Asami then turned her head to face Korra's and flashed another gorgeous smile that melted Korra's heart.

"Stop staring at me Korra. I get it I'm beautiful and flawless." Asami pouted.

"Yeah and modest too obviously." Korra rolled her eyes.

The raven haired girl shushed her and held a finger against Korra's lips. "Oh shhhh. I wanna tell you the secret!"

Korra sighed, "Asami, you've had too much to drink okay. You might regret spilling things to people when you sober up the next morning. C'mon let's get you to bed."

"But I gotta tell you a secret. Asami doesn't even know it, but I do!"

"What? How could you not know what you already know?"

"Because Asami doesn't believe it, but I know it's true."

"Asami please stop talking in third-person."

Asami blurted out, "Asami is very attracted to you but she won't admit it because you're an annoying idiot."

Korra choked on air and started coughing, "Wait, what?"

"Shhhh!" the drunk Asami held a finger on her lips and then inched her face closer to the other girl's, a serious expression casting onto her face. "You can't tell Asami that me- _wasted_ -Asami told you. She'd flip so much poop."

"So you're saying that Asa-wait _you_ like me?" Korra asked totally bewildered at the statement. How could such a person that radiates such hate and annoyance towards her have any sort of feelings for her? Sure Korra was very flattered (and freaking out inside) but this must be a fucking joke.

"I don't like _like_ you yet but I can't deny that you got a good booty KorKor. And I'd like to get the chance to tap that." Asami giggled while she snuggled and pressed herself onto Korra even more. "Hm, Korra why is your boob beating so hard?" the drunken girl asked innocently, forgetting the word "heart".

She was right either way. Korra's heart was pounding like a hammer that was practically stuck at her throat after hearing that. She glanced down at Asami's snuggled head on her shoulder and actually felt her heart skip a beat. She had her eyes closed like she was about ready to literally fall asleep in Korra's arms even though they were still standing in the middle of the hallway. Asami looked so peaceful and calm. It made Korra forget all the insults, fights and tension between the two of them now that she was looking at this angelic looking beauty. _Who knew she could ever look so peaceful and innocent?,_ she thought. A smile made it's way onto Korra's face as she brushed Asami's loose hair behind her ear gently.

Asami let out a little snore as she drooled a bit on Korra's shoulder, causing the water tribe girl to laugh softly. She then felt Asami's body slump down against her own.

"Jesus Christ, did you actually fucking fall asleep?" Korra grunted as she tried to keep Asami upright.

"Aww aren't you two so cute." Opal suddenly appeared and giggled from the staircase behind them.

The startled Korra reddened. "W-what do you mean. We're not cute. We're not together. We're not what you think we are. We don't like each other. Shut the fuck up." her mouth ran in response before she could even process anything.

"Woah okay girl calm a tit, I didn't even say any of what you said." Opal held her hands up as if she was trying to calm a wild animal down. "I was just saying how cute you two are, y'know because you two are always at each other's throats and now you're all snuggly and kind after a couple of shots."

Bolin then appeared behind Opal carrying an inflatable mattress down the stairs. "Yeah, those two need to have a drink regularly so they can stop with their endless bickering." Opal hummed in agreement. "And by regularly, I mean everyday."

"Oh shut up and leave us alone." Korra muttered. "Help me get this drunken mess to bed."

The couple set up the mattress in the living room for Korra and Asami to sleep on for the night, while Korra carried the sleeping beauty in her arms. Once Bolin was finished putting down the pillows and blankets, Korra carefully slipped Asami underneath the covers trying not to create too much movement that could stir the girl awake in her arms.

"Try not to barf onto the carpet tonight. It'll be really gross and I'm going to have to launch a soccer ball straight into your or Asami's boob if you do." Opal stressed while Bolin chuckled beside her.

"Trust me, you don't want that." Bolin whispered loudly to Korra.

"Please no. I'll take care of your carpet and Asami." Korra reassured the girl. "No need for boob threats."

"Okay goodnight," Opal laughed. "Have fun you two. The rest of us are upstairs in our rooms if you need us. Sorry that we can't fit everyone in one room and besides I'm pretty sure Suki and Wei are doing the nasty right now so I'm pretty sure you'd want to stay down here for tonight. Oh and speaking of the nasty," Opal then turned to her boyfriend and grabbed his hand and hauled him up the stairs, "I'm about to get me some birthday sex, byeee!"

Korra visibly gagged as the couple bolted up the stairs giggling and laughing. "God I hope they're joking." Korra prayed as she slipped into the covers beside Asami. Before Korra got comfy into her own side of the mattress she propped herself up on her elbow and glanced over to check on the other girl. As expected Asami was fast asleep, snoring again lightly. Her mouth was slightly open and a bit of drool escaped from her lips. Her hair was sprawled around her head but looked perfect nonetheless against the white pillow while her face seemed to glow even more against the white. Who knew that the badass, sarcastic and stubborn girl she first met at the bar would look so tranquil and peaceful like a child while sleeping. Another smile shamelessly tugged itself onto Korra's lips as she gently rubbed some smeared lipstick off from Asami's cheek.

The girl could feel the softness of her cheeks under her thumb as she wiped the lipstick away. She looked at her lips and as expected, some parts looked like they were wiped off accidentally. Korra traced the shape of her lips with her eyes then glanced over to Asami's perfect nose and eyebrows then back to her closed eyes where her delicate and long eyelashes rested. _She's breathtakingly beautiful_ , Korra thought. Even though that thought had been popping up in her mind all day, Asami never failed to justify them. _She likes me,_ Korra thought happily, _well no she doesn't like-like me, but she's attracted to me at least. Or more specifically, my booty. Either way, Asami Sato is attracted to me!_ Korra's stomach fluttered as a giddy wide grin plastered itself onto her face as if she was a crushing teenager again. She was so happy that no one could see her stare and grin at the girl beside her because she looked like an absolute fool right now.

The water tribe girl laid back onto the mattress, her smile still stuck on her face. Sure she has had crushes and partners and such in the past, but none have been this confusing and annoying yet strangely made her insides flutter without stop making her want more everyday. Korra had never felt this way before, at least not this intense. Not even with Mako- _shit._

Korra's eyes shot open. _Fuck I need to stop this nonsense,_ she thought. _I'm a cop in mission. I'm a cop. Mako and I have a job to do. I can't._ She then took her pillow and buried her face underneath and groaned out loud. _God I need to get some self control._ Without warning, Asami stirred and mumbled in her sleep because of Korra's noise and rolled aimlessly to her right and eventually rolled against Korra's body.

Korra groaned again, feeling Asami's fucking body against her side. _Why does she have to make it so damn difficult?_ A sigh escaped her lips before she took her pillow out of her face and placed it back onto the back of her head. _I'll survive and get through this,_ she told herself. After stealing one last glance at Asami, Korra closed her eyes before falling to sleep.

The next morning, before the day could start for the two of them, the rest of the crew strolled into the living room and stumbled upon two girls who were snuggled up and warped up innocently around each other's arms sleeping ever so peacefully. That was until the krew's camera flashes stirred Korra and Asami awake.

* * *

"Hey Asami wait up!" Korra called as she jogged up to Asami's side.

She received a glare in return. "What do you want?"

"Sheesh, it's only 12 in the afternoon and you already have a frown on your face."

"Oh shut up." Asami growled as she turned a corner on the street.

The sun was shinning in the cloudless sky yet it didn't provide enough warmth to counter the cold autumn weather. It was nearly closing into winter, making the winds colder and brisk as the days went on. Leaves scattered the streets, the bare trees standing tall down the street while cars drove by on the roads underneath it's tall branches. Corner shops, restaurants and small businesses decorated with Halloween decor appeared every few blocks, attracting a few customers of the city.

"Aww is someone still bummed that she lost a bet last night?"

Asami stomped her foot and stopped in her tracks to pointed a finger at the smirking Korra. Asami then opened her mouth, about to launch an insult or comment to shut down Korra's cocky statement. She glared at the water tribe girl as she tried to formulate a response whilst still keeping her mouth open. Her mind tried to click but kept stalling as Korra's smirk continued to grow, pissing her off by the second.

"Oh fuck off Korra." Asami retorted weakly while failing to provide a witty and sarcastic response and stomped away from Korra who was now howling in laughter.

Korra continued to jog to catch up to the pissed off girl as they turned into a busy street filled with people. "C'mon I won admit it, oh-great-Sato!"

"Oh shut up, it was a stupid bet. It doesn't make you any less of an idiot for winning it."

Korra pouted, "Can you stop calling me an idiot? It's getting really old."

"I'll only stop when you start having some common sense and stop being an annoying shit that you are." Asami complained.

"Call me whatever you want Sato, but I still won the bet! And you gotta deal with that!" Korra smirked once more as she continued to walk beside Asami.

Asami let out a heavy huff in annoyance and then without warning, grabbed the back collar of Korra's hoodie and jerked her to the side of the sidewalk. Korra coughed as the front collar choked her, catching her off guard. "Jeez, a little _'can you stop and stand to the side'_ would suffice." Korra grumbled as they stood in front of a corner shop.

Asami then grabbed a rolled up newspaper from a nearby newspaper stand and smacked it on top of Korra's head silencing her. "Shut up and listen." she then pointed the end of the newspaper at Korra's face as if proving that she could easily kill a man with one blow using only the morning paper. "I don't like it when I lose, especially not to idiots like you. Now let's get this over with and just tell me what you want me to do."

Korra who was transfixed at the threatening newspaper that was so close to her face she was becoming cross-eyed, mumbled in confusion, "Wait what?"

"The bet Korra. Loser has to do whatever the winner tells them to do, remember?" Asami clarified, "Now tell me what stupid thing you want me to do so you can finally shut up about this bet."

Korra pouted and narrowed her eyes at the girl. A million ideas sprung through her head. Embarrassing yet hilarious dares, childish dares, dares that could get her arrested, dares that could inflict second hand embarrassment to every living soul in the area, the possibilities were endless. There were so much it made Korra giddy. It's not every day that you get to control a stubborn, tough and collected girl's actions like Sato, even if it was just for a few moments. Nope, Korra had to play this card carefully.

A couple of minutes have passed and Korra had still not moved or spoke and it was really starting to piss Asami off. "Korra you have a mouth and a brain to create words, say something god damn it."

"Shhh, I'm thinking." Korra took a finger and placed it on Asami's lips shutting her up.

Asami stood there impatiently for another few seconds, Korra's finger still attached to her lips. She looked around at the people walking and passing them on the street and noticed a few weird and curious glances from a few passersby. Asami couldn't blame them. If she also saw two girls facing each other on the side of the street with one looking pissed off and irritated and the other pressing a finger on the other girl's lips and staring aimlessly at the distance as if she was trying to see the future, yeah she would've stolen a confused glance too. Asami looked back at Korra and noticed that a serious face had adorned her face. When Korra finally came back to the human realm from her own little world of thoughts, Asami raised an eyebrow signalling her to speak.

"Uh okay so I thought of something," Korra started, "it's not anything weird or extravagant don't worry but promise me that you won't get mad."

Asami sighed and nodded, "Okay what is it?"

"I know you told me to drop this topic but seriously I want to know how and where you got your scar on your forearm." Korra asked quietly while she stared at her boots.

Asami's lips dropped to a frown as her eyes glared at the girl. "Korra I'm going to give you one min-" she was cut off by her phone emitting a beeping sound. She took out her phone and took a quick glare at Korra's direction before looking down at her phone to read her newly received text message.

 _[12:31pm - K] 'Hey, so boss also needs some cash to pay off some stuff. We all need money. So it's either we make a terribly good plan to get all of us some high cash or one of us has to go back in twice and somehow get all the goods back to the safe house. Boss can't be on the field, we need him to keep an eye on the security systems. Figure something out.'_

Meanwhile as Asami was reading the message, Korra looked up at Asami and found the Sato biting her lip and her eyebrows furrowing in concentration, deep in thought. Korra started to feel nervous thinking that maybe Asami was formulating an efficient way to kill her and where to hide her body where she would never be found again. Korra gulped at that thought.

Suddenly Asami looked straight at her, her calculating eyes staring at her as she could read things off of Korra's face. Asami then continued to scan her body up and down, making the girl even more confused. She was scanning her as if she was evaluating Korra's every strength and weakness, every muscle, every aspect of her physical body. As Asami stood there deep in uneasy looking thought, Korra fiddled with her hands in nervousness. Asami's eyes finally reached her own with determination filled them making Korra a tad bit more anxious.

The Sato raised an eyebrow and settled a hand on her hip. "Okay do you really want to know where and how I got my scar?"

Korra who was a bit surprised at her calm question, replied uneasily not knowing where this conversation was going. "Uh yeah sure."

Asami sighed. "Okay listen right here you idiot." She glanced around for a bit checking their surroundings before leaning in to whisper. "Are you willing to do anything to figure out my scar secret thing that you won't shut up about?"

"Uh well- I- um-" Korra stuttered unable to make sense of anything coming out of Asami's mouth.

"I take that as a yes then. Bring your ninja, stealthy moves or whatever you did at the library a few weeks ago and meet me at the back alley of Narooks at 2am." Asami then looked down at her phone and typed a short reply and then started to walk away. After a few steps Asami turned her head to address the still-standing Korra. "And remember, one word or slip about this and you're good as dead do you understand?"

"You got it boss." Korra replied lamely while her mind whirled in thought. _I need to tell Mako,_ she thought as Asami walked away down the busy street.

* * *

Korra banged on the door impatiently until the home owner open the door.

Mako stood there in his shorts and tank top, looking uncharacteristically messy with his hair shooting up all over the place and the smell of pizza reeking off of him. His eyes widened at the sight of Korra and quickly craned his head back into the house as if checking if someone had seen her appear at his house.

"Damn Mako are you screwing someone in there and eating pizza at the same time?" Korra asked with a joking chuckle watching her partner.

Mako whipped his head back at her, a pissed look appearing at his face. "You could've called or texted me that you were coming." he whispered angrily.

Korra raised her eyebrows. "Wait ew, are you actually fucking someone right now?"

Mako grunted heavily and leaned in closer to Korra whispering once more, "No Korra. Bolin is in my house right now and he doesn't know that you and I are partners and that we are both on a mission."

"So he doesn't know anything about your work life?"

"Of course not. Now that's not the point. Is you being here really that important right now or can you save it for tomorrow?"

"No I need your advice and help right now because I may have gotten us the biggest lead."

Mako nodded then walked back into his house, "Bolin, I'm just going out for a few minutes to help my neighbour with something."

"Can I come?" Korra heard Bolin yell back.

"No, you need to keep an eye on the pizza that I put in the oven. Make sure it doesn't burn Bo!" Mako replied back as he came out from the front door, a coat in his hand.

After Mako closed the door and put on his coat, the two detectives walked down the neighbourhood and slipped into a back road.

"Okay." Mako started after making sure the coast was clear and pulling out a cigarette. "What's new?"

Korra stuffed her hands into her hoodie and started her recount, "Long story short Asami has this scar on her forearm which seemed really suspicious to me a while back because it looked recent. I suspect that it's an injury that she received during a secretive job since she's very protective and defensive about that injury."

"So you think that the scar is related to her alliance with the Red Lotus?" Mako asked as he lit his cigarette and leaned back onto a building wall.

"Exactly. So fast forward to today I asked her about the scar again. Asking her where and how she got it."

"Where are you going with this?"

"She asked me if I was willing to do anything to find out about how she got her scar and told me to go to the back alley of Narooks at 2am."

Mako stood up straight a look of disbelief adorning his face. "Wait, did she invite you to a job?"

"I'm pretty sure. She told me to bring my 'ninja stealth' skills along with me for tonight. So I'm guessing she's pulling me along with her on a heist or something."

"You're in! Oh my god, Korra you are amazing!" Mako laughed throwing his hands in the air. "We've been what, like only a month into this mission and you've already made your way into the Red Lotus! Tonight!"

Korra stared at her partner and waited for him to calm down. After feeling eyes on him, Mako found his partner giving him a raised eyebrow. Clearing his throat he stuffed one hand into his coat and puffed a smoke from his cigarette in the other hand. "Sorry." he mumbled in embarrassment.

Korra shook her head but an amused smile stayed on her lips. "Anyways, I need your input. What's our next move?"

Mako racked his mind pulling up strategies and scenarios for the mission. They were right where they needed to be and it all comes down to Korra's interaction with the notorious group. First priority was intel.

"We need to grab some intel about them. How they are, how they operate their missions, their plans, everything. You need to get them to talk but not so much that they start suspecting. We could hook up some micropho-"

"No." Korra cut him off. "It'd be no question that they're going to scan me or feel me up. They're a tight knit group and they'll find every way to pluck me out and throw me away and I'm sure that Asami won't do anything to stop them. I'm not risking getting scanned and busted for a lousy microphone."

"So you'll just memorize every single thing that they say?" Mako questioned.

"I'll remember every detail that I can. What else can we prepare?" Korra continued.

Mako's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "We can't have too much back up because it's going to cause a lot of suspicion and the Red Lotus will smell something from a mile away. I can try and get a handful of guys to back you up though just in case we need to save and pull you out immediately at any point. At most five people including myself to be your reinforcements. I'll go inform the chief about this."

Korra nodded, "Okay. So there's not much we can do movement and technology-wise with the Red Lotus in the picture. Do you think the chief can-"

The detective was cut off by a ringing phone. Mako fished his phone from his pocket and sighed. "Ugh it's Bolin. I have to go, he might've burnt the pizza. Or the oven."

"Okay, quick what's our plan." Korra hurried.

"You go to where Sato told you to go while me and a few guys tail from a safe distance. Right when you meet them, impress them, woo them. Make sure they know that you're good at what you can do and that you're on their side and that they have no reason to be suspicious. Be assertive yet casual. Ask them things but not too much. Make sure you get the information that we need and remember all of them. And most important of all, be safe."

Korra nodded, absorbing all of the information. "Sure, got it."

Even though her words were filled with confidence and assurance, it masked her uneasiness and her terrified nerves. Even with the cold weather engulfed them where they stood, Korra's hands were cold with nervous sweat. Worst case scenarios kept flying into the detective's thoughts. What if she fucked up? What if, even with all the precautions, she was still busted by the Red Lotus and then killed on the spot? What if she was simply not good enough to step up into this game and failed the mission and dishonoured the chief that had entrusted this mission onto her?

As if sensing Korra's uneasiness, Mako placed a hand on his partner's shoulder giving it a soft squeeze. "You can do this Korra. I believe in you. It's no question why chief picked you to be the infiltrator for this mission. You're the best of the best in the department Korra. Well after me of course." Mako smirked followed by a laugh.

"Go fuck off Mako." Korra chuckled and punched him on the shoulder. "I'll see you soon."

Mako waved goodbye and hurried back to his house while Korra walked the other way towards her apartment.

* * *

Korra sat on her couch, polishing her handgun. It was 12am and she had been taking apart and piecing her gun back together piece by piece for over an hour now. After finally clipping in it's ammo, she inspected it once more. The detective found comfort in this, pulling things such as her gun apart and inspecting things. Where she could see every single aspect in the things that she was holding, doing and inspecting. It gave her some kind of comfort since it contrasted from the mission she was in. Where she couldn't break things apart and look closely at the different pieces to study them because she couldn't even grasp or see the different pieces in this situation. There were already a lot of pieces to think about, but there were some that she has still not discovered. Some pieces might just be waiting to show itself at the right time, or there might be pieces that Korra might stumble upon and take her by surprise.

Until now, it was really strange to Korra how, even without all the pieces in front of her, she has still been making so much progress for this mission. _In and out,_ Korra thought, _nice and easy._ But it shouldn't be this easy.

Korra sighed. She knew that there was more to come and that it's not going to end in one night. You can't win a Pai Sho game fast and easy against a difficult opponent. You win by luck and strategy. But you have to make sure it lasts you the entire game. _I'll lay all my tricks and cards on the table then. I'll never know what move my opponent will make next._ She then clicked her gun and held it in her hand in a shooting position. _But I'll sure as hell make sure that I win this game._

* * *

Welp, another very late chapter. Any thoughts and comments on this chapter though?  
~ So sorry that I have been taking a million years to update, school has been a bitch lately, more specifically math -.- but I hope I didn't disappoint too much in this chapter. ily guys. _  
_


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of discarded newspapers, litter and fallen leaves rustling through the wind, filled the alleyway every so often; along with the echoes of cheers and shouts of drunken city people at the bar situated a few blocks away. It was close to 2am and yet some places of the city still sparked with life. Bars opened up, nightclubs came to life, casinos and strip bars opened their doors to welcome the night goers. But for the most part of the city, it was calm and quiet much like the alleyway where Korra was, who stood waiting for Asami to appear.

The detective fiddled with her handgun once more, growing anxious and impatient. Mako, herself and a handful of other officers repeated and revised the plan over and over again. What to ask, what to say, what to do when in contact with the Red Lotus. Where Mako and the other guards should be positioned at certain times and how they were to track down Korra and the group while they are on route. Extensive revisions of each member of the group were carried out: their dangerous abilities, areas of strength, etc. Back up plans for back plans were also created in case something goes wrong. There was no way that they were going to waste such an opportunity to finally infiltrate the enemy after so many years of attempts. Korra let out a heavy breath as a though surfaced in her head, _How did I manage to get this far when the United Forces couldn't even get to where I am years ago?_ Thanks to her gossipy co-workers, Korra heard about a mission carried out by the great United Forces, who sent their best into the field years ago to carry out the same mission that she had right now. But unlucky, a final report was never made after a year on the field. Nobody but the higher ups knew why the agent failed to follow up a report. But as any realist would think, they were most likely uncovered and killed by the Red Lotus before they could report back to their department.

The sound of screeching tires burning on the road rattled through the alley. A slick black van suddenly turned sharply into the alley way where Korra stood and nearly knocked her over. She quickly holstered her gun into her chest gun holster that hid beneath her jacket, while she recovered her balance. The van then stopped a couple of steps to her left then the back doors were kicked open by none other than Asami.

"Sorry about that, my friend here is a bit too gas pedal happy. Are you okay?" Asami asked. She was wearing a fitting and flexible black jumpsuit sort of clothing that made her literally blend into the dark, and also made it hard for Korra to see her properly in the poorly lit alleyway.

"I'm perfect." Korra smiled hiding her jostling nerves.

Asami smirked in response, "Good to hear, now welcome on board." She gestured Korra into the van.

Climbing inside the vacant seat-less back of the van, Korra could make out two figures on the driver and passenger seat in the also very dark vehicle. Right after Asami closed the back doors shut, the driver let the van speed off onto the road starting their route to wherever it may be. The detective tried to make out the faces of the two strangers with every quick flicker of light the street lights provided as they zoomed down roads. Judging from the brief flicker of visibility of their faces, Korra pieced that they were both young people. Utterly confused on how it was possible, Korra squinted at them even more.

"Korra is that a gun in your jacket?" Asami asked sternly, eyeing the area where her holster laid on her chest.

 _Shit._ "Y-yeah." Korra replied cautiously not knowing how Asami would take this.

"Seriously Korra what kind of job did you think this was going to be?" Asami asked furrowing her eyebrows at her.

A laugh from the passenger's seat was heard causing the two to look over to the owner of the laugh, "Maybe she thought that we were going to murder someone."

Asami looked back at Korra sighing in disbelief, "Korra first off we are not here to kill anyone. Second, you certainly do not need that gun nor do we need to make gunshot noises at the place that we're going to. Now put that aside and put this on." Asami tossed her a jumpsuit similar to her own but conveniently in a size that would fit Korra perfectly. "I hope it fits alright."

The detective put aside her handgun and slipped into the clothing, still cautious and curious of the two people on the two seats in the front. They didn't seem to fit the profile description of any of the Red Lotus members. Korra squinted at them even more, not caring if Asami notices, trying to scan their faces and body frame from the back where she sat. By this point, there wasn't as much light as Korra would've needed. The driver was bringing them, as Korra could tell, outside the central city and pulling into the rich neighbourhoods of Republic City. Where the wealthy stayed and lived, not a financial worry in the world. Shopping malls, high end stores and restaurants, rich private schools and not to mention the various _hella_ expensive houses that also filled the rich community. This was the place that everyone dreamed of living in. Where you were privileged, rich and relevant to the government (since majority of the shitty government officials lived in these areas). The area where the entire city's tax money is spent on lousy parks and irrelevant modern 'art' to make the wealthy Eastern side of the city look all pretty instead of fixing the financially struggling and neglected central side of the city.

"Korra what are you squinting at? It's creeping me out." Asami gained Korra's attention.

Korra looked at Asami taking her gaze away from the two strangers. "I don't know who they are." she said simply as she pointed toward the two people at the front.

"Oh right, I forgot. Sorry." Asami apologized. Korra's eyebrows shot up in disbelief as Asami's casual and sincere apology escaped her lips.

"What?" Asami asked seeing Korra's expression.

"Um nothing nothing. It's just that I've never heard you say sorry to me, much less become a nice and decent person when I'm around." Korra answered honestly and still taken back by Asami's rare kindness.

Asami retorted, "I'm a nice and decent person all the time."

"Yeah right, stop lying."

"Well you're no angel either you idiot." Asami rolled her eyes. "Now shut up and let me introduce you to my friends."

Asami placed a hand on the shoulder of the person in the passenger seat who was typing away on a laptop. "This is Kuvira." She then tapped the shoulder of the driver, "And this guy is Tahno. We work as a team."

"Yo." the driver, Tahno, said simply while he took a turn onto another road.

"Oh hey, Korra is that you?" Kuvira looked back at the detective chuckling, "you remember when I said that I'm looking forward to get to know you better? Yeah I didn't mean it this way pal. I was expecting more of a sit down and coffee with the crew, not on a complicated heist at 2am of a Wednesday morning." Kuvira said jokingly. "But nonetheless great to have you on the team, don't you dare fuck up." she finished strictly.

Asami spoke, "Who knew the new girl was good at stealth huh?" she turned to Korra, "you ready to have some fun?"

Aasmi found a rather baffled looking Korra staring back and forth at Tahno and Kuvira like she viewed them as an insult; eyebrows knitted together in utter confusion, mouth agape and her eyes full of disbelief while darting them back and forth between Tahno and Kuvira. And finally her entire body just slackens in disappointment as if she was just slapped in the face with a joke.

Asami raised an eyebrow, taking offence from Korra's face and body language. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Korra shut her mouth and fixed her face. "Nothing." she glanced at Asami's unconvinced face before continuing, "just… surprised, that's all." The detective cleared her throat to regain her senses and posture (even though her sanity was crumbling inside her). "Anyways, where is this road trip heading to?" _Might as well just finish this fluke of a mission,_ she thought to herself discouragingly while trying to push down the thought of disappointment and embarrassment she's going to face after she briefs back to Mako and the chief.

Tahno huffed and flipped a piece of his overly-conditioned hair out of his face before speaking, "We are en route to the fabulously rich neighbourhood of this dude called Wu. Asami would you like to take the honours of briefing in our rookie?"

"Come." Asami motioned Korra to the left side of the van where a white piece of paper with a sketched out floor-plan of a house was taped onto the side. Taking out a flashlight to illuminate the paper, Asami began to speak, "Basically we're going to break into this person's house, which mind you is equipped with highly expensive security systems. Cameras, motion-sensors, invisible lasers, voice command features, you name it. It literally holds the best reliability and the highest quality of security system that a person could ever have in a home. Well I wouldn't exactly call it highly reliable now since I cracked the system a few days ago." Asami added cockily with a smirk.

"For God's sake Asami just tell her the plan _then_ you can impress your girlfriend later." Kuvira jested.

After glare and an insult toward Kuvira, Asami continued, "As I was saying, this is the floor plan of the mansion. And this the big ass mansion's garage," Asami pointed towards the rectangular shape of the mansion drawn on the page with doors, windows, cameras and other various aspects indicated on it. "As you can see there are a lot of cameras and a shit-ton of other security features. Luckily with the new system I designed, it can override the security system and shut it down for an entire minute. So once we enable the override, we have to infiltrate fast."

Korra nodded at the plan comprehending different things. "What exactly are we doing in the mansion though?" she asked while Tahno took a sharp right causing Korra to tilt to the left.

"We're going to steal some cars of course." Asami looked up at Korra from the paper and smiled devilishly with excitement and a determined glint in her eyes.

Korra shook her head, "Wait what? You're-we're going into a mansion equipped with a sate-of-the-art security system that is basically as secure as a fucking prison for _cars_?"

Asami looked at her with a deadpan expression, "Yes. And?"

The detective sighed in disbelief. "Why are we doing this?"

"Kuvira, Tahno and I need some money. Luckily for us, Kuvira and I work at a repair shop that Tahno owns. So with that in our expense, basically we grab these cars, bring it to the shop, tweak it a bit while adding new parts to make it look brand new and sell it off for good prices. Quick and easy money." Asami explained while making the entire thing sound like it was totally simple and legal.

Korra's mind was whirring with disbelief. A couple of minutes ago she was worried out of her life, fully convinced that she was about to enter the pinnacle of her mission but was ungracefully slapped in the face with a casual, non-life threatening, not-Red-Lotus related heist with a bunch of fellow college students. _Great._

"Any more outstanding questions before I explain the plan?" Asami asked hurriedly as they drove closer to their destination.

Korra let out a chuckle, hardly believing the situation and then shook her head once more. "Let's do this. I'm all ears boss."

The van halted to a stop close to the enormous mansion belonging to the unfortunate soul that was going to be robbed in a couple of minutes. Korra watched Kuvira hand Tahno the laptop before putting on a balaclava on her face like the other two girls in the van. Korra adjusted her balaclava as Tahno typed furiously on the keyboard as Asami voiced out commands on how to boot up the override system.

The plan was simple. They had one minute for the entire heist. And each single second had to count.

"Alright ladies, on your mark." Tahno announced aiming his finger on the button that would start the override.

Asami held the door handle of the van readying herself to swing it open. Tahno counted down, "3,2,1…go go go!"

Asami swung the door open and Korra bolted out into the cold night, Kuvira following behind her.

 _20 seconds to get to the garage._

After curving towards the front gate, Korra turned around and positioned herself to boost Kuvira up over the gate. Clasping a hand on top of the other with her palms facing up, the detective bended her knees as Kuvira ran toward her. With one leap, Kuvira landed her right foot into Korra's hand and was hauled up and over the gate with ease and precision. Before Kuvira landed onto the other side, Asami came bolting right after her and also received a good boost from Korra allowing her to land on the top of the golden flat-top gate. Taking a few steps back, Korra ran up and scaled up the gate to clasp Asami's extended hand who hauled her up and over the gate to join Kuvira. Right when the two girls landed into the property, they saw the guard located inside the guard outpost collapse right before he saw them. At the outpost door, Kuvira came out quietly scanning around for any more guards to knock out. When they concluded that the coast was clear, they sprinted again toward the side door of the unusually large garage which could easily be mistaken as a regular neighbourhood home by the size of it. _Damn, how many cars does this guy have?_ Korra thought to herself as they approached the green metal side door of the garage. Right on time.

"God damn it." Asami muttered as she examined the door lock. "There's no security system type of tech that I can hack into on this damn door."

"What do you mean?" Kuvira whispered angrily as she checked her watch. _5 seconds have passed._

Asami pulled out a pin shaped instrument and started poking it into the door lock. "It means I have to open it manually."

Korra watched Asami fiddle the pin in and out of the lock like she was pressing things inside. The detective didn't know anything about lock picking nor did she find comfort on how long Asami was taking to open the damn thing so she just scanned their surroundings. The mansion's front was adorned with a beautiful kempt garden filled with big tall trees, flowers such as fire lilies, white lotuses, jasmines and roses along with dragon white bushes. A fountain that they passed while they ran to the garage was lit up with beautiful lights that emphasized the beauty of the water dancing around a sculpture modelled after a young man; who Korra presumed was the owner of this home. The sculpture was dressed in a fancy suit with a scarf fashionably placed around his neck. The man's hair was fashionably and carefully styled, one side of his part elegantly curling into a soft wave. His big eyebrows raised as a confident smile was sculpted onto his face. Along the walls of the mansion were multiple security cameras. One was aimed at where they stood, but with the override in effect, it was dead and motionless.

 _Click._

"Got it! Let's go we have around 30 seconds left." Asami announced as she crept the door open which emitted a squeak from its rusty hinges.

Running in after Kuvira and Asami, Korra internally gasped at the sight in front of her. The garage was as big as a regular sized home. But instead of rooms and furniture, the enormous room was filled with endless amount of cars from wall to wall. Racing cars, luxury cars, sports cars, retro cars, you name it. If Korra only had the pleasure to stand in this room and drool over the beauty of the collection, she would gladly take the chance. Returning into focus from her momentary fangirling, the girl ran to a car at the front of the garage toward an emerald coloured Lamborghini Aventador. Swinging the car door open, the water-tribe girl quickly slipped into the drivers seat and got to work. Pulling out a phone that Asami gave her, she connected it to the car through a usb cable. Right after plugging it in, the phone's screen illuminated to life, a loading bar filling up the screen. Korra watched the loading percentage rise up steadily as a nervous sweat ran down her body. _20 seconds left until the override shuts down on us._

The device, according to Asami estimation, would take up 10 seconds to override the security system within the cars that they chose. Each car in the garage was equipped with a voice recognition device that would only allow the car to turn on the engine when the owner voiced out a specific password. Save the hassle of kidnapping the owner and increase the risk of the heist, the ever-brilliant Asami designed this second devise to override yet another system. _Damn I knew she was smart, but I didn't think she'd be hacker smart._ The water-tribe girl glanced around her surroundings as she waited anxiously for the phone to fully load. Further down her right was Kuvira who, as Korra could tell, was searching around the car and fiddling around with the different features of the interior of her car. On her left, two cars down was Asami who was looking ahead looking poised and confident as she waited for her own car to override. As if sensing that eyes were on her, Asami looked over at Korra and made that little smirk that always made the detective's feel like a goofy infatuated teenager who can't get enough of it. Seeing the water-tribe girl's blushing reaction, Asami's face broke into a beautiful smile making it even harder for Korra to pull herself together.

Suddenly Asami's car roared with life, soon followed by Kuvira and Korra's cars. _Override complete,_ the phone indicated on the screen.

 _10 seconds to make it out alive._

The large garage door opened allowing the girls to speed out onto the front of the mansion. Korra took the lead followed by Kuvira and then Asami. As they turned and drove their cars toward the front gates the clock slowly ticked down. _7, 6, 5…._ The front gate opened conveniently as they sped towards it all thanks to Tahno operating the security controls. _4,3,2…_ the girls floored the gas pedal and sped out onto the street, not giving a shit on how loud their engines roared down the streets. Korra looked at her rear-view mirror and watched the front gates close back into place just in time before the override could fully expire, literally making it seem like nothing happened in the residence.

For a number of minutes the three girls plus Tahno drove along back toward their end of the city. As they drove along Korra drooled over the beauty of the car she was in. The seats were crisp leather with a stylish design of emerald and black contrasting from each other. The slick and smooth passenger dashboard with the brand name imprinted proudly in cursive. Korra smiled in delight as she gripped the leather steering wheel in her hand as she took a turn into a quiet street, the Lamborghini symbol emphasizing itself proudly against the black color of the wheel. She felt the rev of the engine vibrate throughout the car and filling into her bones as she sped through the street. Next the detective glanced down to appreciate the car's simple yet innovative control panel. It consisted of a small touch-screen on top with other car function buttons below it such as the AC, heater, defrost button, radio functions, etc. Stopping at a red light, the curious Korra started tapping away on the car's touch screen.

A soft vibrate from her pocket caught her attention. Opening up her phone she found a blank text from Mako. _What does he want?_ she thought. The detective looked back at her rear-view mirror before accelerating past the green light to check if Asami and the rest were watching her. Putting the phone onto her ear, Korra heard a few connecting beeps before Mako picked up.

"What do you want?" Korra asked stealing another cautious glance at her mirrors.

"Are you alone? In the Aventador?" Mako asked quietly through the phone.

"Yeah I am, what's wrong?"

"We searched up the license plates of the cars you stole and Korra those cars are traced by the department." he informed.

"Wait what? What do you mean?" Korra asked in disbelief, growing nervous.

"The police department offers the services of putting a device type of thing to track a person's car, in case of theft. The person you stole that car from has those devices in his cars. Once the department sees something suspicious in the car's activity and route, they're going to hunt your cars down."

"When the hell did we start providing these services to people?" Korra asked in aggravation.

"Hmm good question actually, let me search it up on the database," Mako hummed in curiosity.

"Mako focus! Be useful for once!" Korra hissed through the phone.

Her partner retorted, "Hey I'm not useless, you prick."

"Well be more useful-er and tell me how to take the tracking thing off before we get to the main city." Korra shouted into the phone.

After hearing a number of unflattering comments of annoyance from Mako, he updated his partner. "Well so far, all I'm getting is complex instructions on how to detach the device from the car but that's not going to help since there's a lot of wires involved. And also with one wrong cut and move it could trigger a tampering signal and alert the department."

"Is there anything else less complex and straight-forward than that?" Korra asked as she was not really the best with anything involving wires and circuits.

"I'm working on it. Just try and detour away from wherever you guys are going so that no one locates your base." Mako instructed continuing his search.

Glancing up to her rear-view mirror once more, Korra prayed to the spirits that her partner would, by some miracle, figure something out before she gets mauled by the heist-squad. Rolling down her window, she stuck out her arm and waved it to gain Asami and Kuvira's attention and then pointed to the left, opposite of where they were supposed to go. Taking the turn, Korra led the confused gang to a road that led to the northern side of the city where the industrial companies settled.

"Okay I'm leading them out," Korra said into the phone, "Please hurry up."

"For how long do you think you can stall and drive them around? This system is being a bitch to disable." Mako grunted as he skimmed through files on his work laptop, his fellow officers growing frustrated as well in the car that they were in, closely following the heist gang from afar.

"Uh," Korra looked into her rear-view mirror again and based her answer off of her sighting; which mainly consisted of a very pissed off and annoyed Asami in her stolen car who looked about ready to run someone over, "Yeah um, today would be very nice Mako."

"Got it!" Korra heard a man cheer in the background of the phone call. A series of multiple voices all talking at once could be heard until Mako spoke into the phone.

"Haruna found codes that could disable the tracking device. Do you have access to some kind of system in the car like a control panel?"

"Yeah, there's a touch screen here. Tell me what to do." Korra tapped the car's touch-screen to life.

"What is she doing?" Asami hissed to herself in annoyance as she followed Korra's car with Kuvira and Tahno in tow. It was late at the early hours of the morning, getting close to 3am. After tailing the emerald Aventador for a number of minutes, Korra finally pulled over, hopefully to explain what the fuck she was doing.

The Sato proceeded to get out of her car along with the water-tribe girl and approached her in front of her Ferrari car.

"You better have a good ass reason for leading us off to the opposite direction Korra." Asami glared with irritation.

The other girl let out a classic cheeky confident cute smile. "Oh please, when did I ever disappoint you? Can I?" Korra gestured to Asami's stolen Ferrari car.

With a eye roll and shrug Asami muttered a 'sure' and let Korra enter her car.

"Hey what's going on?" Tahno asked as her jogged up to the car with Kuvira.

With another silent shrug, the three went over to the Ferrari to see what the water-tribe girl was doing. With Asami taking the shotgun seat and Kuvira and Tahno standing outside beside her with their heads popped into the car, they watched Korra tapping away on the car's touch-screen accessing different settings and functions.

"Care to explain what you're doing Korra?" Tahno asked suspiciously.

"Well um, I was just screwing around with the car's functions because y'know, why not? And I found out that these cars are hooked up with these police security systems type of things," Korra explained bluntly as she typed in endless amounts of codes that Mako gave her, "And luckily an ex-cop friend of mine from way back gave me some secret codes in the past to disable these systems." she lied.

"How did you just conveniently manage to get police codes?" Asami asked unconvinced.

Korra chuckled a bit before looking up to address Asami, "What? Did you think that this is my first car heist?"

Kuvira laughed in response, "Well I guess we pegged you wrong rookie, you just saved our asses."

The detective typed out the last of the security codes into the system of the car and the screen flashed with the words _System Deactivated._

"You're welcome." Korra finished and glanced over to her fellow heist members who were staring at her in awe. "What?" she asked.

Asami stared at her in disbelief causing Korra to smirk confidently at her with a little cocky eyebrow raise as if saying _'bitch you thought'._ Seeing this, Asami rolled her eyes once more in irritation but a nod and small smile of recognition made its way onto her lips.

"Hey Korra share some of those codes holy shit!" Tahno exclaimed excitedly pulling out a piece of paper and pen out of thin air and literally barrelled over Asami as he squeezed into the car toward Korra, items in hand extended towards her.

"Excited and happy Tahno, that's a rare sight to see." Asami pointed out in surprise.

The heist squad eventually made their way home back into their part of the city and arrived at their destination. Opening the door, Korra entered the main garage of Tahno's automobile mechanical shop. Throughout the medium sized garage were tool boxes, work benches, gas tanks of some kind, various amounts of scattered car parts and car lifts (some of which were actually occupied by cars). The walls were adorned with a range of car parts such at bumpers and rims which contrasted against the creamy white of the walls. In one corner of the garage played a small radio which sang a soft calming melody after a night of unexpected adventure (at least in Korra's part). The store owner was in his desk, where the radio sat, working away on the computer while brushing his unusually glossy but well kept hair. Kuvira was nowhere to be found, possibly in the garage's storage room in the back, Korra presumed. Inevitably Korra found herself walking toward where Asami was, working on her stolen Ferrari car. Approaching from behind the car, the detective found the other girl's legs sticking out from underneath the vehicle possibly tinkering with something.

"Having fun down there?" Korra loudly asked, making her presence known.

 _Bang._ "Oww." Asami grunted in pain from under the car. Korra then watched her slide out from underneath holding her greased forehead.

"Did you just?-" Korra tried to stifle her laugh.

"Jesus Korra you scared the shit out of me." Asami complained while rubbing her forehead which was now turning a slight pink.

It was then that Korra howled in laughter to the point she had to clutch her stomach out of breathlessness.

"Shut it!" Asami protested as she sat up and threw her greasy work rag at Korra's face which the water-tribe girl easily evaded. "I just dozed off for a bit by accident and you shouted and caught me off guard."

Regaining her breath, Korra's lips were filled with a cheeky smile, "Well good morning to you too." Seeing Asami glare at her, Korra eased off with her teasing. "Okay okay I'm done with my laughing, let me take a look." she said crouching down and taking Asami's face into her hands, allowing her to have a steady view of her forehead.

"You're forehead's fine, the color is fading easily." Korra reassured her, "But I can't say the same from your cheeks though."

Korra watched the girl blink a few times back into reality and realize the shameless blush growing onto her cheeks.

"I-I'm not blushing, it's just hot that's all." Asami bluffed.

Korra chuckled at the rare(-ish) sight of the blushing Asami. The detective let out another lopsided grin watching Asami get all flustered, trying to hopelessly convince her that she was totally not just blushing like a dork right now. Blushing dork or not, it suddenly made Korra aware of their position right then and there. Faces close, bodies close, no one around them to see them in plain view. Yes, this made Korra _very_ aware. With all of these in mind Korra couldn't help but glance down briefly at the other girl's lips as if they were taunting her to just lean in and close the gap. Glancing back up, Asami held a rather distant looking stare back at her as if she was having the same internal struggle herself but nonetheless held no indication that she wanted this uncertainty to stop. Korra's breath picked up as she found her bold hand snaking up to the back of the raven-haired girl's head, slowly guiding Asami's head towards her own. When the water-tribe girl felt no ounce of resistance from Asami, she let her eyes close and let her body take control. As she felt Asami's breath so close to her own lips- Asami turned head turn to the side avoiding Korra's lips completely.

The detective's eyes flashed open and found herself looking at the other girl's turned cheek. Korra dropped her hands and scrambled onto her feet. "I-I apologize, I didn't mean to assume that you wanted to um-"

"It's fine. It's not that I didn't want to it's just- I can't and-" Asami failed to explain. She let out a deep breath then cleared her throat to change the subject, "Good job today by the way. I expected little from you in the start and you proved me wrong tonight."

Korra scratched the back of her neck with lingering nervousness and awkwardness, a very old habit she never quite got around of losing. "No problem 'Sami, it's a pleasure proving you wrong from time to time." she said with an uneasy laugh.

"Don't get used to it you idiot." the mechanic smirked, "anyways, we decided that you deserve a little thank you gift for your save earlier. So we decided that you can keep your car for yourself."

"Wait what?"

"You know what I said, don't act humble."

Korra's face lit up with her wide grin. "Holy shit. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." she repeated over and over again unable to contain herself.

Asami tossed Korra's new car keys towards her and shook her head in amusement. "You're such a dork, you know that?"

Korra caught the keys and kissed it. "Yeah but now I'm a dork with a cool ass Aventador."

The mechanic stared at the giggly Korra, taking pleasure in the sight of the dork making the biggest and most beautiful smile that she has ever seen. Who knew that Korra's bright smile could lighten up the room and make Asami feel warm on a cold December day at 4am in the dark morning.

* * *

The following evening, the two detectives shuffled out of the chief's office after a long and disappointed lecture from their boss after they briefed the mission's progress. As expected, the Chief of Police was not at all pleased with being handed the news of one of her best detective's telling her that, instead of cracking down the walls of the Red Lotus, she was out late at night in a measly robbery with a bunch of college kids. _You told me that you were in on the Red Lotus, not on an after school heist club!_ Korra could hear her boss' voice. The chief went along with how the department couldn't afford to drag the mission on as Mako and Korra sees fit. They had to act quick and effectively- nothing less.

 _If you two can't get anymore valuable progress or intel I'll have no choice but to shut down the mission,_ Lin informed her detectives at one point. Upon hearing that, Korra couldn't help but feel her heart grow heavy.

"Let's go and get some work done before Chief finds something else to shout about." Korra told her partner as they both entered Korra's car and made their way to their next destination.

Mako cleared his throat striking up conversation, "So how are you and Sato?"

"We're good, I guess." Korra answered carefully as she remembered their last talk about the girl.

"Any progress between you two?"

Not knowing how this conversation was going, the girl glanced over to her partner who was casually looking out the car window. Concluding that there wasn't any sort of sarcasm or stab in his question, Korra answered.

"Well we've gotten a lot closer lately. By closer I mean less fighting and sarcastic insults which is a big deal considering the both of us." Korra explained. "And to be honest Mako, we uh, nearly kissed last night."

Korra heard an exasperated sigh to her right. She expectantly waited for some type of lecture from her best-friend after her honesty. _Here we go again…_

"Okay."

After a few moments of unexpected silence from Mako, Korra pressed on. "Okay?"

"Yes I said okay. We've already had this talk and you know how I feel about you and that Red Lotus girl. But when have I ever been able to stop you from anything?" Mako said with a tinge of never fading annoyance, "I trust you partner, but just remember to put the mission first before your goddamn feelings."

Ending the conversation, Korra rolled her eyes and gave out a breath, "Yes Dad."

The duo entered one of the roughest areas in the 'great' Republic City. Colorful, yet also some obscene, graffiti decorated every corner of the area. Drunken men and women hollered incoherently at 6pm in the evening talking enthusiastically to each other. Crime piled up in this part of the south-western side, even more than the central region of the city where Korra and Mako resided.

"Makes a lot of sense why the crime rates are high here." Mako commented as a random teenager tried to sell a pack of gold watches in his jacket to passersby on the street, which Mako assumed were stolen by the looks of it.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover bro, everyone just tries to get by in the city in different ways." Korra replied, "hell, I literally just stole this car last night but I live in the not-as-ghetto part of the city."

Mako nodded, "Good point. We're here."

Parking the car at the area at which Mako pointed at, the detectives stepped out and observed their surroundings. They were in a particularly secluded area where only a handful of people roamed the street they were in. The neighbourhood looked very worn down, more than the streets in the central side of Republic City. Mako led the way into an alley that was flanked on two sides with high building walls of closed down businesses and were splattered with graffiti and the frequent bullet holes that scarred the brick walls. Korra lifted the big hood of her jacket over her head to cover majority of her face when she kept her head down. It was part for the security of her identity. Both her real one and alias. She can't be seen with Mako, nor can she been seen walking around in _suspicious_ areas asking _suspicious_ questions with a man without being deemed as _suspicious_ herself by the people she was trying to infiltrate.

"How do you even know these alleys and back roads anyway?" Korra asked as Mako led her through series of corners and shortcuts.

A short silence lingered between them as Mako continued to lead the way. Then he answered, "Bo and I used to live around here, or at least used to float around in these parts of the city when our parents died. We stayed here for a number of months, while I did whatever I could to keep us safe and alive."

Korra's eyes went downcast while Mako continued, "Well it wasn't until your dad found us after he heard about the news. If it wasn't for him, me and Bo could've been street dealers or something of the sort. Or even worse, dead."

A chuckle suddenly escapes the other detective's lips. "I can't imagine even you doing illegal things. You're far too professional and dutiful to your job to have the ounce of courage to do a slight bit of wrong."

"Shut up."

"Oh shush, you outright refuse to download music online and that is like the most basic form of illegal."

"Basic or not, it's still illegal." Mako affirmed, glancing back at his smirking partner.

"Understood Detective." Korra replied mockingly.

As they travelled down from alleyway to alleyway on foot, Korra noticed that their surroundings seemed to emit a suspicious type of aura. A collection of hooded people whispered in the corners of buildings, hushing instantly when Korra and Mako walked by within earshot and gave cautious glances toward them. The streets were littered with trash and pieces of shattered beer bottles, showing the rough reputation of the neighbourhood. Hookers danced on the sidewalks in few pieces of undergarment, swaying their hips as they approached potential costumer's cars. After walking by a 24 hour adult shop, a man suddenly flies out of a bar door, an angry bartender screaming threats towards him if the drunken mess ever dared to come back inside.

"Remind me of where we're going again." Korra spoke as they walked by the now unconscious, yet still breathing, drunk man.

"We're here to meet a person that I used to know when me and Bolin were kids. He's basically a gang leader, who specializes in the drug trade. Highly respected, outstanding rep and not to be fucked with," Mako explained as Korra nodded at him to continue, "And with every gang comes a land of territory. I suspect that the drug that killed the Earth Queen was created in this area, where majority of the world's best drug makers, or maybe even poison creators, thrive. So I figured we could get at least a good source and lead to help us find the creator of the poison. And what better way than to ask a gang and territory leader; because what ever happens in his turf, he knows about it in one way or another."

"Should we be worried about this gang leader? Cops and gangs aren't exactly the best of friends last time I checked." she said worryingly.

Mako let out a long visible foggy breath due to the cold winter weather. "Just let me do the talking today partner, I've dealt with these kinds of people before. Be on your toes though, we're here."

Korra found herself walking into a front entrance of a dark club, heavy bass music rattling into her bones from where she stood. The club was surprisingly packed considering that it was only evening on a weekday. _Gotta love Republic City,_ Korra groaned to herself. The two detectives squeezed their way through the hallway entrance and into the rave-light filled club. The smell of musky sweat, alcohol and possibly a number of drugs, all mixed together and filled Korra's nostrils. The noise of the deafening music made it hard for Korra to concentrate on where she was going as she tried to follow her partner through the mass of dancing people. Korra squinted at Mako's back, sometimes losing him through the crowded, dark and barely lit room as they walked toward the back of the club. The girl could feel herself sweating under her jacket and hood, the compact crowds and area making it far too hot in the building.

Finally exiting the dance floor section, the two ended up at the booth area which was considerably a lot calmer and a bit less humid. Mako nodded at his partner, making sure that she was okay. Korra gave him another nod in response and then both proceeded to a far corner where a door was guarded by a man.

"Fuck off. No one is allowed in here." the man greeted them with his blunt tone.

"I'm here to see Ping. Tell him Mako is here to speak with him." Mako replied.

The man snorted, "That shit won't work with me sharkbrows, I heard that excuse too many times. Get lost."

Mako's jaw tightened as a scowl crept up his face. He walked up and grabbed the man with all his strength by the collar and lifted him into the air and finally slammed him hard against the brick wall. Korra could see a dangerous glint in Mako's eyes as he gave a fiery glare at the victim in his hands. The man started to roar in protest trying to escape from Mako's grip but was slammed into the wall once again.

"I said," Mako spat, "I'm here to speak with Ping. Now it's either you go in there and let me in or I'll smash your face into the wall and let myself in. Your choice."

The terrified man squirmed, "Okay okay! I'll tell them, just let me down please!"

With a grunt of satisfaction Mako released him ungracefully, throwing him off to the side. The man landed hard on his side but quickly scrambled up onto his feet and bolted into the door and slamming it shut.

"Uh, you okay there partner?" Korra whispered growing slightly uneasy looking at the intense hard look on Mako's face.

"Yep. It's great to be back here." Mako answered sarcastically, "Can't get what you want unless you threaten or beat the shit out of people."

The door finally swung open revealing a muscular man, tattoos covering his broad arms. He stepped to the side inviting the two inside. Mako led the way and they entered a hallway that branched off to different hallways and doors.

"Fifth door down the hall on your left." the man told them.

Mako nodded, "Thanks."

The man let out an amused chuckle, "No problem kid, nice to see your face again."

A small smile escaped Mako's lips and waved goodbye to the old acquaintance of his and followed the directions given to them. They made their way down the decently lit hallway and walked by a number of doors. The sound of a man screaming echoed through the hallway from somewhere. The two detectives couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from and unnerved them both with every scream of pain. They could only guess that he was getting beat up by a group of people. Besides the sound of pain, they heard a number of drunken voices singing songs from a door on the right of them. Further down the hall they heard loud moans and screams of pleasure coming from a door on their left, accompanied by the sound of something banging rhythmically on the wall. The music from the club was hushed to a soft hum as they walked towards their destination. Mako lifted a hand and knocked on the door.

Korra took a deep breath as the door opened and they were greeted by a woman who eyed them suspiciously. "Are you that Mako guy that Batu was shitting himself about?"

"Yes ma'am." Mako answered bluntly. "Can I see Ping now?"

The woman scoffed and let the two detectives pass. Upon entering, the smell of harsh cigarette smoke surrounded them making Korra cough a bit. A small, but efficient and decent, light bulb hung on top of a poker table where two people were seated puffing on cigars and throwing money onto the table as they played poker. At the sides of the room were a handful of men and women bearing guns from handguns to large automatic rifles. _They must be the guards,_ Korra concluded. The walls were grey, dull and neglected looking that somehow made Korra a tad bit more nervous. Mako began to walk towards the table before a hand to his chest roughly pushed him away.

The woman from the door walked in between Mako and the men on the table, who gave no attention to anyone but themselves. "Can't talk to the chief until we clear you. Hands up." she ordered, "you in the hood, take it off."

Korra who had her head down tilted her head up slightly to look up at the woman who had a handgun strapped onto her belt then glanced at Mako who nodded at her to do what she was told. Korra sighed and took off her hood and allowed her face to be illuminated by the light. _Welp so much for the cool hood._ The woman started to pat down Mako's body from top to bottom. She took slow deliberate pats on Mako's body, making sure to not miss anything.

"What the-" the woman questioned as she reached his waist and saw Mako's badge. She shouted, "they're cops!"

In a heartbeat the room was filled with the loud sounds of guns being armed and loaded with a click from each person and Korra found an automatic rifle aimed right at her head. By instinct, Korra already had her hidden handgun aimed at the woman in front of Mako who also had her gun out but aimed towards Mako's head. Mako had his hands up as he stared carefully at the gun in front of his face, careful not to give the owner any other reason to pull the trigger.

Korra's mind started to whir with though as she observed the situation. 10 armed men and women versus two detectives; one of which was armed with only a handgun. Korra glanced at Mako praying to everything that is holy that he can think, do or say something to get them out alive. She tried to formulate different ideas but each who result in them getting shot to pieces. The air around everyone became still with tension, each daring the other to move a muscle. A roar of laughter from the table rattled everyone standing. Everyone turned toward the source of the sound and watched a man stand up with his hands thrown in the air.

"I win! Yes baby!" he cheered as he scooped all the poker chips toward his end of the table, his opponent groaning in frustration.

Still laughing and smiling, the cheerful man turned towards the tense group of guards and raised a confused eyebrow. "What's all the fuss here ladies and gents?"

A skinny boy that held the automatic rifle at Korra's head spoke, "These two are cops boss, we'll pop their brains out in no time don't ya worry boss."

Korra cautiously took a side glance at the boss man and studied his appearance carefully. He owned a rather suspicious looking face, one that would deem him as untrustworthy or malicious to most people. He wore a black jacket with it's collars popped and a red scarf underneath it. The man held an aura of power the longer you stared at him; one that gave the impression that with one slip of a finger, he could easily command your death. He held that command of power with boasting confidence as he raised an amused eyebrow and sly smile towards Korra, not showing a glimpse of fear towards a figure of law and order.

"Cops eh? Pathetic. You're wasting my precious time and pleasure for the night. How rude of you to intrude my game." he said. A long thin scar ran across his left eye from his cheek bone up towards his eyebrow. The mischievous twitch of Shin's smile made Korra's hand sweat in nervousness. Korra gripped her gun tighter. "What a shame. I can't let you go that easily after you show your face officer. You see, you're way out of your territory. You're on a foreign land, _my_ foreign land. My turf, my rules and darling you have broken my laws."

A small laugh was shared throughout the group of thugs, one that made Korra's blood grow cold.

Mako, who was at the moment completely invisible to the boss, turned his head toward the gang lord and dared to speak, "Ping it's m-".

 _Bang._ The sound of a gunshot ripped through the silence.

"Ah!" Mako scrambled to his side throwing his hands in front of his face, distancing himself from the woman who was aiming her gun right to his head.

"One more word and I won't miss that spiky head of yours kid." the woman spat.

Korra breathed heavily from the other side of the room, her pulse screaming as she analyzed her partner. A bullet hole opposite to the woman appeared after the gunshot. _A warning shot,_ Korra thought in relief, _He's okay._ Korra's gun still stood, loaded, aimed at the woman. But eight guns were now aimed at her, the barrels of some stuck onto her back giving off a more terrifying warning. "Same goes for you missy, flinch once and this bullet is gonna rip through your heart." a voice laughed from behind her.

"Hold up, Mako boy is that you?" a man from the poker table stood up and laughed. This man wore a water tribe blue jacket, styled with simple light blue waves on his collar, shoulders and on the ends on his jacket. He had a white button up shirt inside with matching blue lining, finished off with a simple gold necklace hanging from his neck. The man stroked his thin goatee on his chin as he walked up towards Mako and crouched down to study him.

Mako looked up at the man and let out a small smile, "You still remember your best recruit Shin?"

"It is Mako boy!" the man, Shin, laughed, confusing everyone in the room, including Ping.

Mako was helped up onto his feet while an expression of recognition washed over Ping's face. "Holy shit it is Mako. How've you been boy? Guns down, these two are guests now." Ping announced, ushering Mako and a very confused Korra towards the poker table seating them down.

The woman spoke up, "But boss they're-"

"I don't give a fuck. They are guests now. Understand?" Ping shut her up as she nodded.

Korra looked at Mako for some answers, but instead just gave her a reassuring and small smile as Ping fussed over them and handed them both a pint of beer. "Drink up, drink up! Mako boy, how've you been? It's been like wha? 10 years?" Ping asked.

Mako stared as the rim of his drink and let out a small laugh, "Yeah a lot of years. Well, I've been great. Having food and a roof over my brother and my own head is great. It's great to be off of the streets."

Shin sat down with them. "So you're a cop now huh? Kind of ironic for one of my best smugglers in the past."

Korra choked on her beer that she was drinking. "You were a smuggler?" Korra coughed out loud before she could shut herself up.

Mako gave her a pained and embarrassed look while the two men laughed at her reaction. Ping turned to her, "Darling, Mako was the best of the best when he was a kid. He literally boosted my business into it's prime, which where it is now. Shame that he disappeared after a few years under my service. What happened to you kid?" he asked Mako.

"Some kind people took me and Bolin in and raised us as their own." Mako answered, referring to Korra's family. "They were family."

Shady Shin leaned into the table, "So you sayin' that us Triple Threat Triad weren't your family?"

"No no! Of course you guys are still family to me and Bo." Mako answered hurriedly and nervously. "You guys are literally the only reason how me and my bro survived that long in the streets. Even though I'm on the opposite scale of things since I'm a cop now, I still am grateful to have met you guys."

Two-toed Ping laughed and slapped Mako's back out of affection, "Aw kid when did you get so sensitive? Did the police academies soften you up?"

Mako laughed. He shook his head as Shin patted his back in amusement. Korra (along with the other guards) watched them laugh together, sensing a rekindled friendship coming back up again. _Heh who knew Mako "The Good Cop" had drug dealing friends?_ Korra laughed to herself. The three old friends joked some more about their shared past, caught up with each other (though Mako held back a number of things for his own and other people's safety) and laughed and drank some more. Though Korra found a bit of Mako's body language appearing to be rather distant and different from his happy smile, Korra started to enjoy the company until the topic inevitably changed to a more serious note.

"So Mako boy," Shin said, "why did you decide to drop by all of the sudden with that badge of yours and partner? You hear to shut us down or something?"

Mako chuckled but then sat up to push the subject into a more serious note, "No. Not because of that, or because of any of you for that matter. I came by to ask a couple of questions for a case that we have."

"How can we help?" Ping asked in curiosity.

Mako studied the two drug lords for a while before speaking, "A couple of weeks ago, as you might've heard, the Earth Queen was murdered by the Red Lotus. After that day, we found some kind of lethal poison in her body, a poison that made her entire cardiovascular system turn black in color. It's one of the most toxic poisons the department has ever seen and we need to detain the creator of this poison and confiscate their ingredients before the Red Lotus get their hands on a new load and kill another person."

Ping spoke up, "What d'ya want us to do? Hunt down the Red Lotus punks? Get to the point hot shot."

The detective rolled his eyes at Ping's impatience, "I'm here to get some intel. Do you know any dealers or makers that supply and create these types of poison? Since you guys have control over most of the area here, I'm sure you guys would've heard about or know something about this?"

"Is there anyone you know, or know of, that would have the capability or intent to create that bitch of a poison?" Korra helped them with their thoughts.

Ping leaned back on his chair and took a long sip of his beer bottle, deep in thought. Shin leaned on the table, staring at his ring on his finger, thinking. The two started firing out names of different dealers and potential poison makers, but disagreeing or deducting the list of names.

"It might be Hope or Zhuang." Ping suggested.

"No, they're not even that bright to get a deal with suppliers. It must be that girl that Viper knows. The one with only three fingers on one hand."

Ping snapped his fingers in agreement. "Yeah yeah that kid! There's this woman, a woman that Viper used to always drink with, well before he got rounded up by you cops that is. It must be her. Her name's Mai, smartest piece of shit you'd ever meet. That smart ass has got to have the biggest underground reputation in the world I tell ya. Mind you, even though she got the biggest rep, only a small few know where to actually find her. She's so invisible, some people just call her the Hidden Venom."

Mako leaned toward him, his eyebrows knitting in seriousness, "But through Viper, you know who she is. So do you also know where she's located? Where can we find her?"

Ping let out a rather mischievous laugh and smirked at Mako. "To answer your first question: Yes I do. And to answer your second question: well, let's say we need a bargain for my response."

"Wait what?"

"Oh don't fuck with me Mako. You know the drill. Valuable information, which you oh so desperately need, in exchange for something that would hold some value to me." Ping smirked, his aura of power emitting once more.

"Don't fuck with me now Ping, I'm family to you." Mako growled at the drug lord, surprised with his change of tone and behaviour.

Ping leaned back onto his chair and eyed Mako down. "You may be family to me, but you know how it is here Mako boy. You see, since I let you cops into my poker party as guests, it stains my image as a boss. A drug lord having beer with a bunch of cops? Dishonourable. I bet half my guards are already questioning me after this, but I can't lose their trust and respect entirely just because of _you_." Ping stated, "Life's a game Mako. And you better put all your chips on the table, giving me a good reason to spare you cops after tonight and hand you scarce information or it's game over. It was fun catching up with you Mako, but now you're a cop and I'm a drug lord. And by nature we won't get along as smoothly as we used to."

Mako's jawed clenched in anger as he stared at Ping. He knew that this type of bargain would happen. No cop ever gets released with their lives by gangs and street groups easily without a bargain. And good pieces of information were never given out without a price. One good ass deal in exchange for their lives and a good lead for the mission - _Fucking great to be back,_ Mako complained.

Korra banged her fist onto the table, clearly equally as enraged by the constricted situation. "Name your goddamn price."

"My dear, Mako already knows what we want. After all, business has been rather slow for us lately." Shin chimed as he looked expectantly at Mako.

After a few seconds of thought and inner conflict, Mako angrily gave in. "Fine. One shipment. A truck, nothing more. You can smuggle in whatever you want through Kyoshi Bridge. I'll get it through and into the city I promise, I'll see to it."

"Whatever we want?" Shin clarified.

"Yes. Now give us what we need and we'll be on our way." Mako pushed on irritably, an enraged fire in his eyes. Korra eyed her partner with concern. He was never one to give into illegal bargains. Not once. He was always the good cop, seeing things as black and white and never settling for grey. They made eye contact. Mako held a stare that spoke the shame that he felt while allowing the drug lords to have it their way.

Mako looked back at Shady Shin and Two-toed Ping who were smiling victoriously at him. Mako's anger flared once more inside of him, fuelled by disgrace in himself. His vow that he made which was to never commit or associate with any illegal actions after Bolin and him got back on their feet, clawed his heart. He joined the police force to right his wrong from the past, to uphold the laws established within the city - the ones he disregarded while working for Viper, Ping and Shin. He joined the force to redeem himself, to prove that he wasn't like any of them. The Triple Threats were a poison to him that threatened to overtake him, to pave his future and make him into a lawless and illegal man. He never wanted any of that anymore.

"Tell us now." Mako clenched his fist to hold himself together as he spat out his demand.

"It's in a flower shop on Omah street. Two blocks from the Stadium. _The Nectar,_ I think that shop was called, it has this big yellow and green sign on top." Shin answered.

Korra took out a small pocket-sized notebook and wrote down the information. With a nod, the two detectives stood up to take heir leave. They walked towards the door as Ping called out to them without turning around. "Nice seeing you again Mako boy. It'd be great to have you back y'know."

"Fuck off." Mako growled as they exited and slammed the down shut.

* * *

The two detectives spent the rest of their day in Korra's living room, discussing their new found information and deciding their next few moves. Once going over the details, they both slumped down onto the comfortable couch and retired for the day. Korra glanced over to her friend who was quiet and brooding. Even though Mako was always a quiet and brooding type, this type of quiet and brooding somehow felt really different.

"You want to talk about whatever you're thinking about Mako?" Korra asked as Mako flicked through different TV channels, clearly not showing any interest in any.

Mako sighed, "Not really. It's just shitty memories and guilt catching up to me from the past. You know with all that shit I did with the Triple Threat Triad."

"Oh." Korra took in the sensitive topic. "Well just to remind you bro, you've become the better version of yourself . You can't erase the past but you've sure as hell fixed your mistakes. You did what you had to do, and without that, Bolin wouldn't have turned into the happy and teddy bear self he is today. And you wouldn't have been the successful, honourable and dutiful detective you are now. You're a better person than you think you are Mako." The boy scoffed playfully at the compliment. Korra punched him on the arm. "Shut up sharkbrows. I'm trying to be nice here you asswipe."

Mako shook his head and smiled. "Yeah yeah, I know. Thank you asshole."

The TV suddenly picked up in volume as the nightly news came on. A news anchor spoke:

 _"Following the tragic and unexpected death of the late Earth Queen, the RCPD have began hunting down the murderers responsible for the heinous act called the Red Lotus."_

A footage of a press conference appeared on the screen showing the Chief Beifong herself answering various questions of the press as camera flashes scattered on the woman's face as she gave her responses. "We are handing this case with priority, efficiency and delicacy. We are not holding back any resources that are available in our service for this tragic case nor are we holding back any of our efforts. On behalf of the entire department, I assure you that we will stop at nothing to hunt down these men and women responsible and to bring them to the hands of justice for good." the chief announced with the voice of authority and confidence.

The news anchor came back on:

 _"As majority of Earth Nation citizens mourn over their Queen's death, a few brighten with anticipation of their soon-to-be-King that will be crowned in a coronation taking place a few weeks from now. Though a definite date has not been established, the preparation for the important event is already on the way. After many years, the great-nephew of the Queen, Prince Wu, has been living and studying in Republic City and has been residing there for a number of years. Shortly after the news of his great-aunt's death, kingdom officials contacted the Prince in concern of his safety and for discussion of his inheritance of the royal crown."_

Korra and Mako listened on about the Prince of Earth Kingdom. Growing weary of the topic, Mako picked up the remote to click onto a different channel before an image of the Prince appeared on screen. Seeing this, Korra burst into a huge coughing fit after choking on air, recognizing the boy. Dressed in a fancy and expensive dark green suit, a golden coloured scarf around his neck. Fashionable hair that looked elegant and styled. Big eyebrows and a big confident smile.

"Is everything okay Korra?" Mako asked in confusion.

Korra stared at the screen before turning to Mako, "Holy shit, I broke into the Earth Prince's garage and stole his Aventador."


End file.
